


The Cold Feeling : Traduction

by EmileAjar, neon_bible



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Jedi Kylo Ren, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileAjar/pseuds/EmileAjar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_bible/pseuds/neon_bible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, récupéré par la New Republic, doit s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Alors qu'il ne parvient pas à surmonter le traumatisme vécu au sein du First Order, il trouve en la personne de Poe Dameron un nouveau soutien. Mais ses souvenirs de sa relation avec le général Hux reviennent le hanter. SLASH : KYLO/HUX et KYLO/POE (Rating M - Scène de viol à venir) TRADUCTION DE NEON BIBLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Et pourquoi pas Poe Dameron ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cold Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628859) by [neon_bible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_bible/pseuds/neon_bible). 



Kylo Ren serrait ses poings puis les desserrait. Il faisait ça depuis plusieurs minutes, tandis qu’il cherchait des yeux la balle anti-stress qu’ils lui avaient donné sans parvenir à la trouver. Il serra à nouveau sa main, jusqu’à blanchir ses jointures. Encore. Et encore, jusqu’à qu’il sente ses ongles lui creuser les paumes. Il mit sa tête entre ses genoux pour tenter de contrôler les soubresauts qui secouaient tout son corps et d’apaiser sa respiration erratique. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver son souffle et chaque expiration brouillait davantage son esprit. Un sentiment glacé n’avait de cesse de provoquer des frissons intenses, qui montaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’à sa nuque. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder les abysses qui plongeaient devant lui.

 _Snoke était là._  
La partie rationnelle de son cerveau l’appelait à la raison, Snoke ne pouvait pas être là.  
Il prit une nouvelle inspiration difficile. Une douleur dans son dos l’incita à se redresser et à s’adosser contre le mur. Son regard s’égara sur le plafond, Snoke n’était pas là, il ne pouvait pas être là. Il ferma ses paupières et se répéta encore et encore son mantra. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus confuses sans apport d’oxygène et il se sentait partir doucement. Alors, il se laissa gagner par la torpeur et abandonna le combat.

 

 

Poe réajusta difficilement la nouvelle antenne de BB-8 alors qu’il roulottait joyeusement tout autour de lui, tout en émettant quelques bip d’impatience.  
« Je travaille dessus mon pote, c’est bientôt terminé, arrête de bouger » murmura le jeune homme en travaillant sur les circuits minuscules du robot.  
BB-8 roula encore autour de lui en lui adressant quelques bip affectifs.  
« - Poe ? »  
Il leva la tête vers l’entrée de l’atelier et vit la Générale Leia Organa qui l’observait. Mais son attitude différait d’habituellement. Son langage corporel semblait indiquer qu’elle n’était pas en position de force. Ses bras enserraient nerveusement sa poitrine, son dos était voûté, son regard fuyant.  
_Etrange_ , songea Poe.  
Elle dont l’autorité naturelle imposait le silence lorsqu’elle entrait dans une salle de commandement ou lorsqu’elle donnait un ordre, semblait ici si fragile. Le jeune homme se leva et la salua :  
« Générale Organa, bonjour  
\- Bonjour Poe » le salua-telle en retour.  
BB-8 lui accorda un bip accueillant et cessa ses va-et-viens anxieux.  
Ils s’assirent maladroitement entre les carcasses de droïdes.  
« Que puis-je pour vous Générale ?  
\- Et bien, je voulais vous demander quelques chose.  
\- Bien sur, je vous en prie.  
Leia laissa un silence passer. Elle était assise à l’extrémité du tabouret, comme si elle souhaitait occuper le moins d’espace possible.  
« - Vous avez entendu dire que mon fils était de retour non ? »  
Poe aquiesça. Oui, il savait que Kylo Ren était rentré, plus d’un an auparavant. Mais il n’en savait pas plus. Personne ne l’avait vu et Leia n’en parlait pas. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il avait été récupéré après la bataille d’Undu contre le First Order. Il était arrivé à Cronoe et n’avait pas l’air d’avoir de contact avec l’extérieur.  
« - Oui, répondit-il, j’en ai entendu parler »  
Il essayait de paraître indifférent aux questions de la Générale mais les rumeurs allaient vite et il savait qu’elle était sans doute au courant. Des gens disaient qu’il n’était plus lui même et qu’il était resté dans les limbes depuis la bataille d’Undu. D’autres affirmaient qu’il avait été grièvement blessé et que toute sa peau avait brulé. Poe trouvait que ça semblait trop proche de l’histoire de Vader et préférait se tenir à la version un peu plus soutenue : _Kylo Ren avait un oeil en verre et la moitié de la mâchoire en métal._ Ça semblait déjà plus réaliste.  
« -Comment est-il ? questionna-t-il puis il se ravisa et ajouta : « Vous n’avez pas à répondre à ça »  
« - Il va bien, répondit la femme en souriant.  
« -Oh ? »  
Quelques secondes passèrent et il rétorqua :  
« - C’est bien ! »  
« - Oui, il va bien mais il n’a pas .. hum … il n’a pas vraiment croisé quelqu’un d’autre depuis qu’il est rentré. »  
Poe acquiesça d’un hochement de tête.  
« - Et je pense qu’il a besoin de voir d’autres têtes, d’être en compagnie d’autres personnes » acheva Leia.  
Son interlocuteur continua d’hocher la tête sans comprendre exactement où elle voulait en venir.  
« - C’était un excellent pilote avant tout ça … Et tu as un vrai sens de l’humour Poe ! Lui aussi tu sais. Je pense qu’il devrait rire un peu plus ces jours ci. »  
Peo resta interdit quelques instant puis il comprit :  
« - Oh ! Vous voulez que je .. Que je traîne avec lui ?  
\- Je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur, répondit-elle doucement. Je sais qu’il a l’air un peu étrange mais il est d’une conversation très agréable. Et il est très drôle. Et je pense également que ça lui manque de ne parler à personne, outre Luke et moi.  
\- Oh »  
Poe n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait répondre. _Mon patron veut que je traine avec son fils psychopathe et assassin et en plus dégénéré par le Dark Side ? Euh non. Euh oui mais non. Désolé mais non. Non non non non non._  
Poe était mortifié et ne parvenait pas à ôter le sourire gêné qui ornait son visage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
« - D’accord, ça a l’air super."

 

 

Le médecin sortit de la chambre de Kylo Ren en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.  
« - Il a besoin de se faire de nouveaux amis, de créer des interactions sociales plus diversifiées. Physiquement il va bien mais d’un point de vue mental et émotionnel, il ne parviendra pas à dépasser de nouveaux caps s’il ne parle qu’à vous deux. Il a besoin de relations saines.  
Leia croisa ses bras et regarda laconiquement par la fenêtre. A cette saison, les collines avaient déjà revêtues leur parures printanières et bientôt, les fleurs se transformeront en fruits. Luke s’approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.  
« - Est ce que tu sais si quelqu’un pourrait correspondre ? N’importe qui qui pourrait lui être de bon recours ? Une personne pour l’aider à regarder devant lui et à ne plus se retourner ? »  
Délicatement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il dormait, roulé en boule dans son lit. Elle l’avait trouvé deux heures plus tôt évanoui sur le plancher quand elle était montée pour voir pourquoi il ne répondait pas à l’appel du diner. La dernière fois, il s’était cogné la tête en chutant. Elle était rassurée qu’il ne se soit pas fait mal cette fois mais il tombait inconscient de plus en plus régulièrement.  
« - Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas avec qui il pourrait passer du temps. Il faut dire qu’il a eu des conséquences dans la vie de pratiquement tout le monde sur cette planète  
\- Et pourquoi pas un pilote ? Il adorait voler. Au moins, ils pourraient parler de quelques chose. »  
A chaque fois qu’il se réveillait, en sueur et les yeux écarquillés, il était totalement désorienté. Il se persuadait que Snoke était là. Il disait qu’il savait qu’il était là grâce à la Force.  
« - Ça pourrait marcher, répondit Leia. Elle couvait son fils d’un regard maternel, tout en s’interrogeant sur qui pourrait accepter de parler avec Kylo.  
\- Tu penses que Poe ferait l’affaire ? Poe Dameron ? »  
Leia hocha la tête. Elle aimait bien Poe. Il était drôle, charismatique et bavard. Il lui rappelait Han.  
«- Je lui demanderais. »


	2. De nouvelles horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe décide de parler de la proposition de Leia avec Rey qui ne se montre pas convaincue. Ne voulant pas faillir à son accord, il rencontre le mystérieux Kylo Ren.

 Dès qu’il termina sa conversation avec Leia, Poe pianota nerveusement un message d’urgence à Rey en passant par le canal 911 réservé aux invasions et aux priorités absolues.

Ils l’utilisaient pour un peu n’importe quoi mais il lui promis cette fois ci que c’était très sérieux.

Ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard dans leur « Quartier Général », un bar du centre-ville. Ils s’assirent à une table, commandèrent leur boissons et Poe débuta son explication.

« - Tu pourrais me préciser avec plus ou moins d’exactitude à quel _putain_ de niveau se situe ton _putain_ de problème Poe ?

Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement. Ses yeux reflétaient toujours sa pensée et il réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui poser sa question

« - Mais tu as déjà vu Kylo Ren par ici ? Je veux dire, depuis qu’il est rentré bien sur, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il savait qu’elle allait le faire parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas mentir sans que son regard la trahisse.

« - Non, je ne l’ai pas vu, tu le sais. Pourquoi ? » Elle observait les entrées et les sorties.

« - Rey, est-ce que tu l’as vu au moins une fois ? Pas même quand tu étais avec Luke ou Leia ? »

La jeune femme s’enfonça davantage dans son siège et refusait de croiser le regard de Poe. _Pourquoi elle me ment ?_

Les deux interlocuteurs se murèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, et il fut lui même interrompu par le serveur qui leur apportait leur verres.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Rey répondit :

« - Bon, c’est vrai, je l’ai aperçu quelques fois. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Touché par son aveu, il lui sourit.

« - Leia est venue à l’atelier toute à l’heure pour me demander si je pouvais traîner avec lui un peu, histoire qu’il voit de nouvelles têtes.

\- Trainer avec lui ? Trainer avec lui comme trainer AVEC lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Elle a juste dit qu’il avait besoin de parler avec d’autres personnes au lieu de n’être qu’avec Luke ou elle."

Rey leva vivement son verre et entreprit de le vider cul-sec consciencieusement.

Poe reprit :

« - J’imagine que tu ne trouves pas l’idée fantastique ..

\- Non, effectivement. Non, ce n’est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi exactement ? Avec des vrais exemples"

Rey leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua durement :

« - Parce que c’est un assassin de masse et un psychopathe sans aucune stabilité émotionnelle ! »

_Bon, d’accord, c’est assez convainquant._

« - Leia a dit que ça allait bien se passer

\- Bien ? Elle a dit bien ? Non, il va pas bien ! Il est fou ! Mon père a encore du aller chez eux la semaine dernière parce qu’il est tombé après s’être évanoui, encore ! Kylo lui a dit qu’il avait des espèce de « temps morts » récurrents et que ça terminait si mal qu’il tombait dans les pommes. »

Poe l’observa longuement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _Est ce que Leia lui aurait menti ?_

« - Il est effrayant » acheva Rey en commandant un nouveau verre.

« - Attends, tu viens de boire tout ça en deux minutes ?

\- Oh, tais toi. »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il l’avait visiblement mise en colère avec cette conversation.

« - Pour être sur, tu ne penses vraiment pas que ça soit une bonne idée que je le vois ?

\- Mais non, bien sur que non. »

Poe acquiesça puis murmura :

« - Ok.

\- Ok quoi ?

\- Ok, c’est bon j’ai compris.

\- Bien !

\- Ah j’ai oublié de te dire une petite chose ..

\- Quoi ?

\- J’ai déjà dit oui à Leia. »

_______________

 

Poe avait au moins autant redouté le moment où il allait se retrouver face à Kylo Ren que Rey avait protesté qu’il le fasse. Le pas lourd, il approchait de la porte d’entrée de la demeure de la Générale Organa. C’était un bâtiment au milieu d’un parc luxuriant, avec une perspective exceptionnelle sur la côte et sur les montages. Il était déjà venu une fois chez elle pour un dîner de célébration de la New Republic mais jamais encore juste pour un tête à tête.

Poe n’avait pas su quoi mettre pour faire « bonne » impression donc il s’était contenté d’arborer sa tenue habituelle : un pantalon tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal et sa veste en cuir.

Une fois à la porte, il fit sonner le heurtoir en forme de chimère. Il tenta une dernière tentative pour se coiffer dignement pendant qu’il attendait. Il espérait intérieurement que Kylo Ren n’ouvrirait pas la porte. _Dieu, s’il vous plait, pas Kylo Ren maintenant._

La porte s’ouvrit sur le visage accueillant de la Générale Organa.

« - Poe, bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir Générale, nouveaux heurtoirs ?

\- Oui, c’est Ben qui les a installé, répondit-elle en souriant. »

_Oh, il va installer la nouvelle sonnette de sa maman, c’est trop mignon._

Leia s’effaça pour laisser le jeune homme entrer.

« - Merci d’être venu. Ben est très content d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui parler. »

Poe tenta d’imaginer ce que Ben « très content » pouvait bien donner en réalité.

« - Tu veux quelques chose à boire ?

_Admettons que je suis pas contre l’idée, m’arracher la tête devant la Générale Organa n’est pas vraiment dans mon objectif. Même si ça pourrait peut être me régler le problème Kylo Ren .._

« - Ça ira, merci. »

Bien qu’elle sourirait, Poe pouvait voir qu’elle était nerveuse elle aussi.

« - Le diner sera prêt bientôt. Peut être que vous pourriez faire connaissance pendant que Ben met la table ? »

_Il met la table pour sa maman ?_

« - Bien sur ! »

Elle a encore souri. Et bien, elle est vraiment nerveuse. Elle se tourna et appela : 

« - Ben ? Poe est arrivé. Tu viens lui dire bonjour et mettre la table ? »

_Oh merde. Je suis censé l’appeler comment ? Ben ? Kylo ? Ren ? Le monstrueux tueur en série ? Le psychopathe de masse ? Le mec qui a fait son patricide ?_

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le hall et Poe sentit une pointe d’angoisse feindre entre ses omoplates._

_Je vais juste ne pas l’appeler. Ça marchera, merde._

_Et sa mâchoire mécanique ? Il est autant défiguré que ça ? C’est un putain de robot ? Personne n’a vu sa tête dernièrement._

_C’est sur qu’il est défiguré._

_Je dois regarder où du coup ? Ses pieds ? Au dessus de sa tête ?_

**_Putain il faut que je me tire de là._ **

****

Ren entra dans la pièce calmement. Il était grand. Très grand. Bien plus que Poe avait imaginé, en admettant qu’il enlevait son costume noir et son masque.

Il était mince mais avec un torse et des bras puissants. Ses jambes avaient l’air interminables Il avait des cheveux ébènes et ramassé en un chignon négligé. Rasé de près mais avec un regard abattu qu’il gardait consciencieusement vers le sol, il portait une tunique blanche avec un col légèrement ouvert et un pantalon gris anthracite.

« - Ben, dis bonjour à Poe ! » demanda Leia gentiment, comme si il existait la possibilité qu’il ne le fasse pas.

Kylo leva les yeux vers Poe. Il avait une cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage entre les yeux mais c’était tout.

**_Oh merci, il a un visage._ **

Et quel visage ! A la fois sombre, asymétrique et complexe, il exprimait à la fois le calme et étrangement, une certaine sensibilité.

« -Salut, je suis Ben Solo. »

Sa voix était doucement mais aussi profonde et force. Sa mère tout comme lui imposait le respect dès qu’ils ouvraient la bouche. Il tendit sa main.

« - Salut Ben, je suis Poe. Poe Dameron. Enchanté de te rencontrer » répondit-t-il en lui serrant la main. Une poigne ferme et une main chaude.

« - Je crois que la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus, je portais un masque ou un truc comme ça. »

Poe resta interdit pendant quelques secondes puis sourit. _Il aurait donc un sens de l’humour ?_

« - Ouais, je crois aussi.

\- T’avais aussi essayé de me tuer non ? »

Les lèvres du jeune homme s’étirèrent davantage. Il lui avait tiré dessus avec un blaster, tir que Ren avait immédiatement stoppé.

Il avait oublié ça.

« - Ouais, désolé à propos de ça. »

Kylo ricana :

« - Ça va, j’étais un peu un connard aussi. »

Poe ricana à son tour. _Peut être que ça ne sera pas si horrible que ça finalement …_

 

 

_______________

Après un dîner calme et étrangement calme vis à vis de ce que Poe imaginait, Leia et son droïde protocolaire entreprirent de faire la vaisselle. Les deux jeunes hommes s’installèrent dans le jardin avec un thé. C’était la première fois qu’il se retrouverait seul avec son ennemi juré depuis qu’il était arrivé deux heures auparavant. La conversation durant le diner était venue naturellement et Ren se détendait au fur et à mesure. Son sourire se décrispait doucement tandis qu’ils discutaient. Poe avait remarqué que des fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues lorsqu’il riait. Bien que l’invité avait conscience du passé de son interlocuteur, il devait avouer qu’il n’était pas exactement ce qu’on imaginait en pensant à un meurtrier de masse doublé d’un psychopathe.

Pieds nus sur l’herbe, Ren amenait avec précautions le plateau du matcha. Il avait des mains très grandes, avec de longs doigts.

« - Donc, tu as mis à jour ton T-70 c’est ça ? » demanda le jeune homme alors qu’il distribuait les sachets de thé.

La question surprit Poe.

« - Euh ouais, oui je l’ai fait.

\- Nouveaux canons à pulsations magnétiques ? Et les canons lasers ? »

Poe hocha la tête.

« - Comment tu sais ?

\- Ma mère m’en a parlé quand elle faisait les rapports de dépenses, je l’aide dessus de temps en temps.

\- Oui, le prix du canon à pulsations magnétiques a explosé ces dernières années. »

Ren sourit un peu puis re-fixa le sol timidement. Ils furent silencieux pendant que Ren finissait de servir le thé. Il tendit à Poe une tasse.

« - Je pourrais le voir un jour ?

\- Le vaisseau ?

\- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

\- Ouais, bien sur."

Ren leva les yeux vers Poe et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Non, ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois.

« - Merci, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. »


	3. C'est compliqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La séance de Ren avec sa psychologue fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux, tandis qu'il a son premier rendez-vous avec Poe.

« - As-tu déjà été amoureux Ben ? »

L'intéressé fixait consciencieusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

_Quelle putain de question !_

Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

« - Oui, en quelques sortes.

\- En quelques sorte ? »

Il leva la tête vers sa psychothérapeute. Une professionnelle qui avait déjà travaillé avec des Jedis auparavant et qui comprenait les enjeux de la Force. Elle était gentille et comptait parmi les rares personnes qui avait accepté de travailler avec le jeune homme. Il en avait rencontré trois différents depuis qu'il était rentré mais aucun des deux autres n'était parvenu à le faire avancer.

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau.

« - Oui, j'étais amoureux j'imagine.

\- Tu peux m'en parler ?"

 

 

**FLASHBACK TROIS ANS AUPARAVANT**

La journée avait été horriblement longue et Ren était content de rentrer sur le Finalizer après une mission de deux semaines. Il avait été mandaté pour aller à la recherche d'une relique Jedi très ancienne que Snoke désirait. Le déroulement avait été particulièrement compliqué, lui prenant une semaine de plus que ce qui avait été prévu. Il était rentré tard dans la nuit pour trouver Hux endormi dans son lit. Il enleva son masque et entreprit de le réveiller en l'appelant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un éclat de panique jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'agissait de Ren. Il s'assit et entoura ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? »

Le jeune Jedi répondit à son étreinte en l'enserrant encore plus fort.

« - On a eu un problème avec le système de communication, je suis désolé. »

Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant quelques minutes, savourant leurs retrouvailles. Puis Hux se détacha doucement. Ren rejoignit son ami dans le lit. Il se glissa dans son dos. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent. Il embrassa la nuque du général.

« - Comment était la mission ?

\- Horrible, lacha-t-il en soupirant. »

\- Tu as récupéré le truc que tu voulais ? C'était quoi cette fois ci ? Un vieux gant ? L'ancienne ceinture d'enfance de Luke Skywalker ? »

Ren ria en resserrant ses bras autour du Général.

« - On cherchait un cristal et oui, finalement, on l'a trouvé. »

Le jeune homme soupira dans les cheveux de son ami. Sa peau contre la sienne, son nez dans son cou. C'était bon de rentrer à la maison. C'était bon de retrouver Hux.

« - Cool, répondit le rouquin, tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Dépêche toi d'enlever tes fringues et reviens au lit. Je dois me lever tôt demain pour une téléconférence de commandement. »

Il se leva en souriant et commença à se déshabiller.

« - Tu ne repars pas tout de suite en mission hein ? demanda Hux en se mettant sous les couvertures.

\- Non, plus de mission prévue pendant un temps.

\- Bien. »

Ren termina sa tâche, entreprit avec soin de déposer ses habits en un tas difforme avec une pensée émue pour les gens qui feront le ménage demain et se glissa sous les draps.

« - C'est mon côté là où tu dors, tu sais.

\- C'est pas ton côté.

\- C'est mon lit alors c'est mon côté. Tu sais que j'aime bien dormir là. »

Le général soupira et demanda :

« - Tu veux qu'on change ?

\- Oui s'il te plait. »

Ils échangèrent leurs positions et s'allongèrent tout les deux sur le dos. Leurs doigts se trouvèrent naturellement.

« - C'est mieux ?

\- Oui. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

«- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, lâcha Ren.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ou tu ne veux pas en parler du tout ? »

_Où est la différence ?_

« - D'accord alors. Si je te pose une question à propos, tu es disposé à y répondre ? Tu ne dois répondre que par oui ou non. »

Il soupira mais il devait avouer que ça semblait plutôt facile.

« - Ok, essayons.

\- Dis moi si tu veux qu'on arrête, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Etiez-vous mariés ?

\- Non

\- Etiez vous dans une relation sérieuse ?

\- En quelques sorte.

\- Une relation « c'est compliqué » alors plutôt ?

\- Oui

\- Donc vous n'étiez pas officiellement ensemble mais vous n'étiez pas non plus séparés ?

\- C'est ça. »

_Elle est pas mal._

« - Tu pourrais me dire comment elle s'appelait ?

\- Il.

\- D'accord, donc tu pourrais me dire comment il s'appelait ?

\- Hux.

\- Tu as été amoureux de Hux ?

\- Oui

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de Hux ?

\- Oui .. Oui, énormément. »

* * *

Ren et Poe se retrouvèrent pour aller voir le vaisseau X-Wing à l'atelier. C'était un jour férié consacré aux Jedis deux jours plus tard alors ils savaient que la base serait fermée et qu'ils ne croiseraient personne. Le jeune homme voulait voir le chef d'oeuvre mais il souhaitait éviter d'y aller lorsque tout les employés étaient présents. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour le grand retour de Kylo Ren dans l'espace public.

Poe ouvrit la porte du hangar et alluma les lumières. Ils avancèrent le long des rangées d'appareils pour enfin arriver à celui du jeune homme.

« - Et voilà la bête

\- Wow, Ren s'approcha et observa :

\- C'est le modèle standard de canon à pulsation magnétique ?

\- Non, je l'ai modifié. »

Il fit le tour de l'engin, frôla les ailes du bout des doigts.

« - C'est magnifique Poe ! »

Le jeune homme gonflait la poitrine de fierté, comme un père dont on complimentait le fils.

« - Quel type de système il utilise ?

\- A l'origine, il utilisait le T-85s de l'unité centrale mais maintenant c'est un nouveau logiciel.

\- Tu utilises toujours BB-8 comme astro-technicien ?

\- Oui, toujours !

\- Comment il est ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant

\- Il n'a jamais été aussi bien. Je viens de lui mettre une nouvelle antenne et de changer ses circuits. Il adore ça.

\- C'est un bon droïde.

\- Un des meilleurs !

Ren rejoignit Poe devant l'appareil.

\- Tu veux voir l'intérieur ?

\- Je peux ? demanda le jeune homme avec des étincelles dans les yeux

\- Bien sur ! répondit le jeune pilote alors qu'il montrait l'échelle à Kylo.

Ils l'escaladèrent souplement et entrèrent dans le cockpit. Ils bavardèrent sur les différentes commandes et armes qui clignotaient devant eux. Ren posait des questions et le pilote lui répondait. Il faut bien admettre qu'il n'imaginait pas voir un jour Kylo Ren heureux mais il était devant le fait accompli.

Ils descendirent ensuite et Ren observa les alentours. Un léger voile traversa ses yeux et se rappelant qui il était et surtout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre en regardant ses pieds.

« - Tu veux faire un tour de l'atelier ? demanda Poe

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sur que non. C'est presque mon atelier tu sais.

\- Ok alors. »

Poe guida Ren à travers le bâtiment, lui montrant les nouveautés des postes de pilotages et du centre de réparation des droïdes. Le jeune homme hochait la tête à chaque phrase et semblait captivé. A vrai dire, Poe n'avait jamais vu en entier le hangar du First Order, mais il avait entendu dire que chaque pilote possédait deux Tie Fighters avec une plate-forme d'amarrage privée qui incluaient une unité de soin droïde.

« - Il fait chaud, murmura Ren

\- Chaud ?

\- Oui, ici, il fait chaud. Tu ne sens pas ? Dans tout le hangar, il fait chaud.

\- Oh. Oui, j'imagine. »

En même temps, c'est sur que par rapport à celui du First Order, il devait y faire chaud.

Ils se tenaient face au à la piste d'atterrissage du deuxième année. Ren s'était accoudé à la rambarde.

« - C'est vraiment beau. J'aime bien être ici

\- Ouais, moi aussi. »

Les yeux du jeune homme se perdait dans la contemplation des navettes. Il avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon lorsqu'il avait vu Poe arrivé à l'entrée du hanger mais il les avait détaché maintenant. Ils formaient de longues boucles sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme avait essayé toute l'après midi d'ignorer les cheveux un peu désordonnés de son compagnon d'infortune. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très beau, même si il ne portait que du noir.

« - Pourquoi tu es devenu pilote dans la résistance ? »

Poe sortit de sa torpeur et fixa Ren dans les yeux.

« - Mes parents ont combattu avec l'Alliance. Ma mère a été tué en mission quand j'étais enfant. Depuis, j'ai toujours voulu rejoindre la cause. »

Son interlocuteur acquiesça. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent encore mais nul ne baissa le regard, et l'échange dura quelques instants de plus qu'ils ne l'avaient initialement imaginé.

« - Merci de m'avoir amené ici. J'imagine que c'était sans doute la dernière chose que tu pensais faire aujourd'hui, mais merci. Ça m'a vraiment plu.

Pas de quoi. »

Un nouveau silence. Poe haussa les épaules.

« - Ben ? murmura-t-il doucement

L'intéressé leva les yeux qui rencontrèrent encore une fois ceux du pilote.

«- Tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux. Je le pense vraiment. »


	4. Parvenir à sortir du lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe raconte à Rey ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ren tandis que la relation entre Kylo et Hux prend des formes pour le moins étonnantes.

« - Comment était ton après-midi avec Poe ? demanda Leia dès que Kylo entre dans la salle à manger. Il s'installa en face d'elle, ils n'étaient que tout les deux ce soir. Luke avait une mission et ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés entre mère et fils depuis longtemps.

« - C'était vraiment sympa. Poe est cool !

\- Cool ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« - Il a dit que je pouvais revenir quand je voulais, ce qui est gentil de sa part, même si je peux pas vraiment le faire dans la réalité.

\- Mais bien sur que tu peux mon chaton.

\- Non, pas vraiment. »

 

 

Rey avait scrupuleusement évité Poe depuis leur conversation au bar. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'une semaine. Le pilote l'avait cherché dans tout le hangar le lendemain de son rendez vous avec Kylo mais elle était restée dans ses quartiers en pleine méditation.

« - Et merde, dit-elle quand Poe arriva dans le dojo, en se prenant les pieds dans le tatami, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Sors d'ici, tu sais que t'as pas le droit, rajouta-t-elle. »

Poe s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, imitant sa position : dos droit, jambes croisées, paumes vers le haut sur les genoux.

«- J'ai diné avec Leia et Ben hier.

\- Tu veux dire Kylo Ren ? »

Le jeune homme ricana et décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« - Ouais, j'ai diné avec Leia et Kylo Ren. Mais franchement j'étais étonné ! Il a l'air vraiment cool.

\- Vraiment cool ?

\- Oui.

\- VRAIMENT COOL ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en marmonnant.

\- Vraiment cool, non. La formation de la New Republic est vraiment cool. Le nouveau hangar qu'on a construit l'année dernière est vraiment cool. Ma méditation était vraiment cool. Mais Kylo Ren n'est pas vraiment cool. »

Poe soupira.

« - Il était sympa, presque amical ! On a parlé et rien ne m'a semblé étrange. »

Ren l'ignora en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

« - C'est marrant que tu me parles du hangar parce que euh .. Je l'y emmené hier pour lui montrer mon X-Wing et lui faire faire un tour. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux instantanément.

« -Quoi ?!

\- Leia a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

\- T'es complètement fou ?! »

Le jeune homme soupira.

«- Ren, est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé s'il n'avait pas changé ? Peut être qu'il est différent de ce qu'il était avant non ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé toi si par hasard, j'en savais plus sur lui que toi, Leia et Luke ? »

Poe décroisa ses jambes et ne resta de longues secondes sans rien dire.

« - Bien sur que c'est encore Kylo Ren ! Mais même si tu dis qu'il y a de la Lumière en lui, il doit encore y avoir également de l'obscurité. Je la sens quand je passe à côté de lui et c'est effrayant tu sais. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça aussi intensément.

\- Et bien ..

\- Et bien quoi ?! »

Le jeune homme se redressa nerveusement.

« - C'est probablement pas le bon moment pour te dire que j'ai vraiment le béguin pour lui non ? »

 

 

**FLASH BACK TROIS ANS AUPARAVANT**

« - T'es pas sérieux ? lâche Ren à l'intention de Hux.

L'intéressé ricana tout en arpentant la pièce.

« - Oui je suis sérieux ! »

Kylo avait enlevé son masque et le tenait serré contre son torse.

« - Tout les Class II Star Cruisers sont pris ? Pour les quatre prochaines semaines ?!

\- Oui.

\- C'est des conneries. J'ai vérifié en arrivant. Il y en a sept de réservés et ils sont tous au nom du Général Hux.

\- Et ça veut donc dire qu'ils sont réservés justement non ?

\- Réservés pour quoi ? Ils sont en réparation ? Ils sont utilisés pour sauver les réfugiés de nos dernières attaques ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec sept Class II Star Cruisers ?!

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Ren.

\- J'en ai besoin d'un, Hux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Le jeune général soupira.

« - Tu ne peux pas en prendre parce que j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que tu t'en sers, je les retrouve totalement foutus !

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai.

\- C'est faux.

\- Sur les cinq derniers vaisseaux que tu as pris, trois ne sont même pas revenus et un a été tellement amoché qu'il est parti directement à la casse.

\- Ouais .. Mais le cinquième allait très bien !

\- C'est ça. Et le tableau de bord qui a été littéralement découpé au sabre laser, t'en fais quoi ?

\- Exactement ! Je l'ai ramené en bon état dans le hangar et ça s'est moins bien passé après .. »

Hux ignora son interlocuteur.

« - Je te promet que cette fois-ci, je te le rends en bon état.

\- C'est ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois déjà. »

Ren se rapprocha du jeune homme et ferma les portes de la salle de commande d'un mouvement de main. Il regarda attentivement Hux dans les yeux et murmura :

« - S'il te plait ..

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton propre Cruiser ?

\- Parce que c'est une opération personnelle. Si je le prends, tout le monde va savoir que c'est moi.

\- Donc, à la place de prendre ton propre Cruiser petit et discret, tu veux utiliser un Class II énorme avec lequel tu passeras certainement pas inaperçu ?

\- Hux, s'il te plait … »

Le jeune homme n'en menait pas large. Son compagnon le regardait droit dans les yeux et il sentait ses mèches de cheveux qui frottaient doucement contre sa joue.

« - Arrête avec ces yeux là Ren.

\- Je te laisse dormir de mon côté du lit.

\- Non.

\- J'accepte qu'on s'envoie en l'air sous la douche.

\- Sous la douche ? »

Hux leva un sourcil. Ren pensait habituellement que le faire dans une douche était trop glissant et dangereux, et que ça ne valait pas le coup de s'exploser le crâne sur le rebord de la porte.

«- Oui, sous la douche.

\- Juste une fois ou ?

\- Autant de fois que tu veux pendant les six prochaines semaines.

\- Douze.

\- Huit.

\- Dix !

\- D'accord, dix. »

Le général se rapprocha du tableau de commande et entra ses identifiants.

« - Une dernière chose avant que je te réserve ton foutu vaisseau. »

Ren roula des yeux.

"- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait une vraie pipe depuis au moins deux jours.

\- Quoi ?! Je t'en fais une aujourd'hui. Ce matin. Quelques chose comme il y a deux heures.

\- J'ai dit une vraie pipe.

\- Une vraie ?

\- Oh, tu sais comment je les aime, rétorqua Hux en fixant le regard de Kylo. Quand tu es allongé sur le dos avec la tête dans le vide pour que je vois ma queue dans ta gorge. Quand je te baise la bouche tellement fort que le lendemain, tu es incapable de lever la voix sur quiconque. Chose qui t'énerve considérablement et qui me fait prendre un pied assez impressionnant, parce que t'adores tellement crier sur les gens.

\- Ok, c'est bon. Va pour la tête en dehors du lit. »

Hux termina d'entrer ses identifiants et cliqua sur le vaisseau pour le réserver. Ren replaça son masque et regarda par dessus son épaule.

« - Encore une dernière chose. Je veux aussi une pipe maintenant. Dans le genre rapide, mais maintenant. Tu sais que j'ai bientôt ma réunion avec Snoke et je dois être de bonne humeur. »

Ren enleva son masque une nouvelle fois, roula des yeux et s'agenouilla. Il fixa Hux dans les yeux tout en lui déboutonnant doucement son pantalon.

« - Tu es horrible tu sais ça ? Me forcer à donner mon corps pour quelques chose dont j'ai vrai .. »

Hux le fit taire en sortant son érection et en lui mettant une main derrière la tête pour le guider. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire, les emmêlant encore et tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse dans sa bouche sans même le prévenir.

Ren avala, s'essuya la commissure des lèvres et remis son masque, tandis que le général se rhabillait.

« - Tu sais que tout ce que j'ai mangé aujourd'hui, c'est juste ton sperme ? rajouta Kylo en souriant.

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience, rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Et mon vaisseau ?

\- Le Class II t'attend dans le dock numéro dix neuf. S'il te plait, ramène le en un seul morceau."


	5. Sans aucune pression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce à sa mère, Ben obtient le numéro de portable de Poe tandis que Kylo est déjà lassé du marché passé avec Hux.

Les songes de Kylo Ren étaient plus agréables depuis qu'il pensait à Poe Dameron. Il n'avait eu aucune vision du Suprême Leader Snoke depuis plus d'une semaine. Il passait ses journées à réparer des droïdes, à aider sa mère dans la maison et à préparer le diner tous les soirs. Sa thérapie lui prenait deux heures quotidiennement et encore davantage si on rajoutait la méditation. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser à Poe.

_Était-il marié ? Avait-il une copine ? Un copain ? Des enfants ? Aimait-il boire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire quand il ne travaillait pas ?_

Ren débitait avec attention les légumes qu'il avait préalablement épluché pour le diner. Il voulait demander à sa mère le numéro de portable de Poe mais il était terrifié. La séduction était un domaine qui lui échappait totalement.

Pendant les dix dernières années, il n'avait connu que Hux qui était à la fois son meilleur ami, son pire ennemi, son rival, son collègue de travail, son amant et parfois son petit ami mais ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment clair sur la question. Après qu'ils aient couché ensemble pour la première fois, il passait son temps entre l'idée de tomber amoureux de lui ou alors de le massacrer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si prêt de se dire les choses avant la bataille d'Undu.

A part cette relation imprévisible là, il n'avait rien eu d'autre. Il n'avait jamais demandé à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui ou même eu un rendez-vous. La seule personne avec qui il avait eu un semblant de contact était un amiral junior sur Starkiller Base, avec Hux qui n'arrêtait pas de l'observer en espérant que ça pourrait éventuellement terminer en plan à trois.

_Est-ce qu'il est réveillé au moins ?_

Ren ajouta les pommes de terre dans la casserole d'eau bouillante.

« - Ben ? »

C'était Leia.

« - Salut maman. »

Elle entra dans la cuisine et le serra dans ses bras.

« - Tu n'as pas à faire à manger mon chaton.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me plait. J'avais besoin de faire une pause avec les droïdes. Comment était ta journée ?

\- Ça allait, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

\- Toi aussi maman. »

Elle l'enlaça une nouvelle fois.

« - Est-ce que une soupe de légumes et du pain ça te semble bien pour diner ?

\- Ça a l'air super, laisse moi mettre la table. »

Kylo hésita quelques secondes avant de demander timidement :

« - Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses que Poe voudrait me voir à nouveau un de ces jours ? »

* * *

Le portable de Poe sonna alors qu'il descendait de son X-Wing. Il le détacha de sa ceinture et regarda ses notifications. Il avait un message d'un numéro inconnu, signifié par le point d'interrogation à l'endroit où la photo de la personne qui le contactait apparaissait d'habitude.

Il enleva son casque et le maintint sous son bras.

**_Hello Poe, c'est Ben. Je me demandais si ça te dirait qu'on se revoit ? Aucun problème si c'est non, je comprends, pas de pression._ **

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit. Quelqu'un l'appela dans son dos et il se retourna. Son escadron avait prévu d'aller boire quelques verres après l'entraînement. Il déclina leur invitation et rentra dans ses quartiers.

* * *

Ses doigts voletaient entre les touches mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse adéquate. Il écrivait et supprimait tout immédiatement. Ren l'aidait généralement avec ce genre de choses. Il se mordilla la lèvre, en pensant le pour et le contre. Il décida finalement de tenter sa chance, il allait bien devoir lui parler un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Et puis c'est à ça que servent les amis non ?

**_911 : URGENCE. J'ai besoin d'aide. Oui, c'est un garçon. Et oui c'est Kylo Ren._ **

 

BB-8 salua joyeusement la jeune fille lorsqu'elle arriva chez Poe.

« - Il t'a envoyé un message.

\- Il m'a envoyé un message.

\- Mais comment il a eu ton numéro ? Tu lui as donné ? »

Son ton était accusateur et ses yeux n'étaient pas davantage accueillants.

« - Non, je ne lui ai pas donné. Mais peut être que Leia l'a fait non ?

\- Montre moi ça. »

Le droide se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas là pour rigoler avec lui, et roula dans une autre pièce.

« - Tu veux voir son numéro ?

\- Mais non, son message. »

Poe sortit son portable, le déverrouilla et le tendit à Ren.

« - Tu ne peux pas le revoir, dit-elle calmement.

\- D'accord, je sais que tu as un passé assez sombre avec Ben et je sais que tu as un mauvais pressentiment avec tout ça, et je sais encore que tu ne fais que t'inquiéter pour moi .. Et peut être aussi pour toute la New Republic .. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être objective ?

\- Objective ?

\- Oui .. Mais j'avais des doute sur ça justement.

\- Il a terrorisé une galaxie toute entière ! Il a tué des millions de personnes innocentes. Il t'a torturé. Il a essayé de me tuer des tas de fois. Il a même tué son père ! Mon oncle .. L'obscurité l'entoure Poe, même maintenant, aujourd'hui, au moment où on parle .. »

_Merde. Elle ne m'a laissé en placer une._

Le jeune homme resta silencieux puis soupira.

« - Je sais que je ne suis pas un Jedi et que je ne maitrise pas la force. Mais je suis la seule personne à part Luke et Leia qu'il a vraiment vu de ses yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé. Je suis la seule personne qu'il accepte pour passer du temps avec lui. Et pour lui parler. Et putain, juste pour s'assoir à côté de moi. »

Rey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Il est différent tu sais ! Il a vraiment changé. Alors oui, il ne peut plus rien faire pour ce qu'il s'est passé mais il essaie vraiment d'être meilleur aujourd'hui. Mais tu t'en fous parce que tu ne veux même pas lui laisser une chance. Il fait parti de ta famille et tu ne veux pas lui accorder une toute petite chance. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et son regard se détendit.

« - Tu l'aimes vraiment bien dis donc. »

 

 

**FLASH BACK : TROIS ANS AUPARAVANT**

Deux semaine s'étaient écoulées depuis leur marché, et le faire sous la douche perdait un peu de son cachet. La mission pour laquelle Ren avait eu besoin du Star Cruiser s'était révélée être un échec cuisant mais il s'était engagé pour huit semaines.

_Putain, c'est dix en fait._

Il soupira.

« - Tu soupires ?! »

La respiration haletante de son partenaire lui fit revenir à la réalité. L'eau perlait sur son visage. Il tenait Hux fermement, d'un bras puissant autour de sa taille, tandis que son partenaire avait une jambe contre le mur et l'autre fermement campé sur le sol de la douche.

« - Oui, tu vois ? »

Il soupira à nouveau, en exagérant.

« - Arrête ça. Et arrête aussi cet air suffisant. »

Ren resserra sa prise autour du torse d'Hux, le rapprochant encore plus de lui et le pénétrant encore plus fort. Ils gémirent davantage.

« - Tu aimes ça ? » demanda Kylo.

L'intéressé le regarda. Le Jedi parvenait à rendre ça tellement facile. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient totalement décoiffés, lui collant au front et sur les tempes. Son torse, son dos et ses bras étaient souples, le soutenant dans un angle parfait. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les siens, pour qu'il puisse voir tout le plaisir qui le traversait.

« - Hux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu aimes ça ? »

Ren utilisa son autre bras pour porter la jambe de son partenaire qui était jusqu'à présent au sol. Il la fit glisser autour de sa propre taille afin qu'il l'enroule autour de lui, le maintenant d'une main sous les fesses et l'autre contre le mur. Leurs regards se trouvaient à nouveau et il pouvait le voir le supplier des yeux d'aller encore plus vite et encore plus fort.

«- Oui » répondit finalement le général.

«- Je le savais, tu adores ça. »

Hux gémit encore plus fort tandis que Ren enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour le mordre doucement.

Ils terminèrent en même temps, le général sur le ventre de son partenaire et lui même dans Hux.

Le Jedi le fit descendre presque religieusement et ils se séparèrent avec lenteur. Ren réajusta la pomme de douche afin qu'ils puissent réellement en prendre une.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas faire ça sous la douche, lança le rouquin alors qu'il faisait doucement mousser le shampoing sur la tête de son interlocuteur.

« - C'est dangereux.

\- On a jamais eu d'accident.

\- Pas encore tu veux dire. »

Ils se rincèrent et sortirent.

« - Je vais finir par glisser, tomber et je serai en retard pour ma réunion avec Snoke un de ces jours tu sais. Et quand il demandera où je suis, tu lui diras que je suis un peu en retard. Et lorsqu'il demandera pourquoi, tu lui répondras que parce qu'on l'a fait sous la douche, je me suis pété la gueule comme un con et que je suis toujours par terre avec toute l'équipe médicale en train d'essayer de me réanimer. Et ça sera la fin de Kylo Ren, merci, au revoir. »

Hux rigola à son tour. Ils se brossèrent les deux et retournèrent dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Ren débuta la tache difficile d'enfiler toutes ses couches de vêtements. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Hux était prêt, il n'avait toujours pas terminé. Il était très consciencieux pour que toutes les épaisseurs soient dans le bon alignement, ce qui avait le don d'énerver son partenaire.

Le général termina d'enfiler ses bottes, attrapa son chapeau et traversa la pièce pour aller embrasser la joue de Ren.

« - J'ai une réunion toute la journée mais je devrais être libre vers midi.

\- Je suis blindé jusqu'à au moins deux heures.

\- Oh, ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas s'envoyer en l'air jusque là ?

\- Je sais, c'est horrible n'est-ce pas ?

\- Embrasse moi vraiment alors ? »

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, où Ren mordilla lui mordilla la lèvre juste avant qu'ils se séparent.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Une fois que Rey eut quitté la pièce en furie, suite à un léger désaccord entre elle et Poe, sans même dire saluer BB-8 au passage, il s'assit par terre à côté du droide pour le réconforter. Il attrapa son portable et répondit à Kylo :

_**Salut Ben, j'adorerais te revoir. J'avais justement envie d'aller aux chutes de Gysper, sur la péninsule de l'est, ce weekend. Tu es intéressé ?** _

 

Ren ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il avait même oublié ce que cela faisait. Il relut le message qu'il venait de recevoir à nouveau, juste pour être sur qu'il ne s'était pas fait un immense film dans sa tête. Un large sourire ornait son visage et il lui répondit simplement :

_**Oui, carrément !** _

**_Super, je viens te chercher chez toi vers midi dimanche ? Ça te va ?_ **

_**C'est parfait, j'ai hâte.** _


	6. Les chutes de Gypser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe et Ben vont à leur premier vrai rendez-vous tandis qu'on assiste au tout début de la relation entre Hux et Kylo Ren, qui commence après l'effondrement de la base Starkiller.

La dernière relation de Poe avait été assez horrible. Il avait invité un mec qu'il avait rencontré au bar et ils avaient couché ensemble dans les toilettes avant d'entamer le deuxième round chez Poe. Puis le troisième et finalement, ils avaient passé le weekend entier au lit. Mais après quelques entrevues par la suite, en journée, ils avaient découvert que la magie ne fonctionnait que lorsque le soleil était couché et qu'ils avaient enlevé leurs vêtements. Poe avait alors préféré rompre avec lui. Le jeune homme ainsi blessé dans son égo avait fait courir le bruit que le pilote avait des verrues génitales, ce qui était bien entendu faux.

A l'approche de son rendez-vous avec Ren, il devait nerveux. Et si il se méprenait totalement sur ses intentions ? Peut être que Ren n'était pas du tout intéressé par lui ?

 _Et s_ _'il avait entendu parler des verrues ?!_

 

Les doigts de Ren tremblaient un peu alors qu'il attendait Poe. Il avait essayé de s'occuper l'esprit avec les droïdes mais son esprit fusait tellement qu'ils ne s'étaient révélés d'aucune aide. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Poe.

Il arpentait la cuisine en sirotant un jus de fruit pour passer le temps. A midi pile, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ren passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les placer derrière ses oreilles tandis qu'ils se dirigeait vers le hall.

La respiration de Poe s'était arrêté quand Ren avait ouvert la porte. Ses cheveux, ondulés et un peu décoiffés, sur les épaules, lui encadrait ses yeux. Il était vraiment beau.

« - Salut, lança le pilote

\- Salut. »

Ils prirent chacun un instant pour observer l'autre avant que Kylo l'invite à entrer. Ils remercièrent Leia d'avoir réaliser les sandwichs.

« - Maman, tu n'avais pas à faire nos déjeuners.

\- Je sais, je ne voulais juste pas que vous mourriez de faim.

\- C'est superbe, mais je vous assure Générale, que vous n'aviez vraiment pas à faire ça.

\- Et bien, prenez les juste au cas où. Et amusez vous bien. Vous serez rentrer pour le diner ? »

Ils haussèrent les épaules en même temps. Ren regarda Poe, qui acquiesçait alors il le fit à son tour.

« - Oui, on sera rentrés pour le diner. Merci encore maman ! »

 

Ils empruntèrent un raccourci pour arriver à l'endroit où se jetaient les cascades d'eau. Une fois arrivés, Poe gara la voiture et ils entreprirent de suivre le chemin qui montait jusqu'en haut des chutes.

C'était une très belle journée, avec peu de nuage et un grand soleil. Ren avait décidé de marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe, juste pour sentir les brins crisser sous ses pas. Il avait passé la majeur partie de son temps à l'intérieur et cette sortie dehors lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Ils discutèrent un peu durant la montée. Ren posait des questions à propos de la vie au sein de la vie dans la base. Poe répondait, un peu surpris par la manière dont le jeune homme parvenait à sauter de rocher en rocher tout en faisant la conversation sans aucun essoufflement apparent.

Une fois arrivés au sommet, le pilote transpirait un peu tandis que Kylo semblait n'avoir produit aucun effort. Il ouvrit sa canette et avala une gorgée.

Les chutes étaient magnifiques. Ils firent rapidement le tour, en rigolant entre eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le plus haut rocher et regardèrent vers les chutes en contre abs.

« - Tu veux sauter ?

\- Bien sur ! répondit Kylo en enlevant son t-shirt. »

Poe tenta de prétendre qu'il ne regardait pas chaque mouvement de Ren passant son vêtement par dessus sa tête mais ce fut un échec. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de son corps, long et fin. Ses jambes avaient l'air puissantes. Ses épaules étaient larges et musclées.

Ils ne gardèrent que leurs sous-vêtements.

« - Prêt ?

\- Carrément ! »

Ils s'amusèrent à sauter du sommet du rocher une dizaine de fois, faisant la course à chaque montée pour savoir lequel allait le plus vite. Ils prenaient plaisir à nager et à s'éclabousser en riant. Puis ils s'assirent dans l'herbe pour sécher en dégustant leur repas. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, Ren s'allongea pour regarder les nuages.

« - Merci d'avoir suggéré ça. »

Poe restait assit en tailleur, les mains sur les cuisses.

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi. Merci d'être venu !

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'étais encore un gamin.

\- Est-ce que c'est aussi bien que tu t'en souviens ?

\- Encore mieux. Aujourd'hui fait parti de mes meilleurs jours depuis que je suis rentré. »

Ren se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Poe. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils maintinrent le contact encore eux. Ren avait détaché ses cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent et ils frôlaient encore une fois ses épaules.

« - Ton âme est vraiment captivante, déclara Kylo. Tu es différent. Différent de tout ce que j'ai vu, à travers toute la galaxie et tout les gens que j'ai rencontré. »

Poe continuait de fixer Ren. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça ? Il décida de rester honnête.

« - Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'es vraiment pas ce que j'avais pensé que tu serais.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu avais pensé que je pouvais être ?

\- Et bien .. J'avais imaginé une espèce de mâchoire mécanique »

Kylo ria.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu serais normal .. Pas du tout !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc je ne suis pas comme tu pensais.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis alors ? »

Poe réfléchit en silence pendant quelques secondes puis répondit :

« - Tu es beau. Tu es juste très beau. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et sans aucune hésitation, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Poe goutait le jus de fruit que Ren venait de boire. Le baiser était doux et simple. Généralement, Poe embrassait avec urgence, pour être clair que le baiser n'était qu'un passage pour ce qu'ils voulaient tout les deux ensuite. Mais là, c'était différent. Gouter la bouche de Ren, passer doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux, sentir ses doigts qui tenaient doucement sa nuque, c'était la  _seule chose_  que Poe voulait dans toute la galaxie.

 

 

**FLASH BACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Avant que Hux ne viennent chercher Ren au fond des bois de la Starkiller Base, ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de parler, à part au sujet du First Order. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis quelques années mais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir le visage sous le masque que quelques jours avant le sauvetage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui, avec des longs cheveux et des yeux si expressifs. Ils rentraient au Finalizer avec l'équipe médicale qui tentait avec plus ou moins de brio de rassembler toutes les parties de Ren qu'il avait perdu dans la nature. Sole lui avait dit de ramener Kylo à la base mais après avoir pris des nouvelles sur sa santé, on lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas autoriser le blessé à sortir tant qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'état critique. La nouvelle avait déplu à Snoke mais Hux ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

Il était déjà en probation lorsqu'il suivait l'effondrement de la Base. Ses méthodes avaient été propices aux discussions et il n'était pas autorisé à participer à une quelconque mission tant que le Conseil ne lui avait pas redonné l'autorisation.

Il passait ses journées à lire dans ses quartiers et à regarder sur l'Holoweb l'avis des gens sur l'état du First Order, et ça n'avait pas l'air bon.

Son portable bipa, chose très rare depuis qu'il était en probation. Curieux, il l'attrapa sur sa tablette et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro administratif du Finalizer. Peut être qu'ils l'appelaient pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait désormais réintégrer les missions. Il décrocha :

« - Général Hux.

\- Général Hux, bonjour. Je vous appelle depuis le poste médical.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous faisiez parti du groupe qui a amené Kylo Ren ici, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est prêt à sortir mais il n'a aucune personne à contacter en urgence si nécéssaire. Il a besoin de soin une fois dehors.

\- Euh d'accord ?

\- Êtes-vous disponible pour venir le chercher aujourd'hui ? Nous vous fournirons le matériel nécéssaire et les détails de ses soins lorsque vous viendrez. »

_Putain. Ils veulent vraiment que je m'occupe de lui ?!_

Il cherchait une réponse adéquate pour leur dire « Euh non, désolé » mais il n'en trouvait pas.

 _Ren n_ _'avait vraiment aucune personne à contacter en cas d'_ _urgence ?!_

« - Euh .. Oui, bien sur. Je peux venir le chercher. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Lorsque Poe et Ren passèrent la porte d'entrée du manoir de la Générale, elle venait de terminer le diner. Ils la suivirent dans le jardin tandis que Luke les rejoignit. Après le repas, ils firent du thé pendant que Ren montrait à Poe son atelier où il réparait ses droïdes. Leia l'avait mentionné au cours du repas et le pilote était curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

« - Je ne fais que réparer quelques uns des vieux droïdes diplomatiques de ma mère. Désolé, c'est vraiment pas rangé, ne fais pas attention.

\- Oh, aucun problème. »

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'atelier et Ren alluma la lumière.

« - C'est un ancien modèle de F-6 ça ?

\- Oui, c'était celui de mon père. »

Poe acquiesça tout en se promettant de réfléchir à deux fois lorsqu'il poserait une question.

« - J'ai construit celui là quand j'étais encore gamin, continua le jeune homme en montrant un autre droïde de l'autre côté de la pièce, ma mère l'adorait. Puis il a commencé à déconner et je ne suis jamais parvenu à le réparer, donc j'y travaille désormais. »

Poe regardait attentivement la carcasse du robot tout en glissant sa main dans le bas du dos du jeune homme. L'atelier semblait rempli de vieux souvenirs tristes.

_C'est vraiment ce qu'il fait toute la journée ?!_

« - T'as l'air de vraiment maitrisé ton sujet dis donc, tu comptes t'occuper de tout ça ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien réparer des trucs. »

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Hux s'habilla et descendit à l'unité médicale pour aller chercher Ren. Alors qu'il remplissait des formulaires de décharge et qu'il signait des papiers au bureau d'enregistrement, il tomba sur la feuille qu'il avait rempli lorsqu'il était allé chercher Kylo, trois semaines avant. Il avait laissé la plupart des lignes vides, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de son groupe sanguin, de son historique médical ou même de sa date de naissance et de son âge. C'était la même chose concernant les allergies ou les traitements qu'il pouvait bien suivre. Il était trop occupé lorsqu'il travaillait encore à la base pour le savoir. Il déposa l'ensemble des documents sur le comptoir et on lui dit qu'il devait attendre le médecin pour récupérer les instructions.

Elle arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et l'appela. Elle était plutôt jolie.

« -Général Hux ? »

Il se leva, remis en place sa veste mais il sentait que son estomac se nouait. Il venait tout juste de réaliser à quel point il ne voulait pas être responsable de la santé de Kylo Ren. Il n'avait aucune formation médicale. Il suivit la femme dans son bureau qui l'invita à s'assoir alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

« - Vous être un ami de Kylo Ren ?

\- Je travaille avec lui.

\- Il est commandant c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça. Remplir la ligne de son métier avait été assez compliqué. A part hurler et détruire tout ce qui était autour de lui, il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consistait son poste.

« - Est-ce que vous êtes disponible pour lui prodiguer les soins post opératoires dont il a besoin pendant les prochaines semaines ? Nous voudrions le garder ici en observation mais il refuse de rester. Vous êtes son seul contact à prévenir sur toute la base informatique.

_Il n'a vraiment personne ?!_

« - J'imagine oui.

\- Bien, alors voilà ce qu'il faut faire. Vous devez changer son pansement trois fois par jour et vous assurer qu'il est hydraté suffisamment. Il mange peu mais on essaie au moins de lui proposer de la nourriture trois fois par jour. Il a subit des dommages inters très importants qui l'empêchent de se reposer à cause de la douleur. Il a déjà arraché ses fils à plusieurs reprises donc il guérit très lentement. S'il pouvait arrêter de faire ça, il devrait déjà mieux se remettre.

\- J'ai compris. »

Et merde.

\- Je le suis depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Mon numéro est dans le dossier à la fin de la liste des instructions. Si vous avez une question ou un problème, appelez moi. Vous voulez me demander quelques chose ? »

Hux secoua la tête négativement.

«- Vous voulez le voir maintenant ? »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

 

Poe et Finn étaient assit à la cafétéria de la base pour le déjeuner.

« - Honnêtement Finn, c'est si fou que ça comme idée ? »

Finn mordit dans son sandwich pour avoir réfléchir à la question posée par son ami.

« - Ça ne peut pas être si infaisable non ?

\- Je veux dire, il va bien falloir qu'il se montre un jour ou l'autre.

\- Mais réponds Finn ! supplia le jeune homme en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas la pire idée que j'ai entendu, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'est vraiment pas loin des trucs les plus débiles.

\- Il est différent.

\- Il l'est vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu l'as vu deux fois et que tu es certain que le mec qui a massacré tellement de gens et qui a fait régner la terreur est maintenant totalement normal ? Ecoute, je ne te dis pas qu'il n'a pas le droit à une autre chance. Je dis simplement que peut être, ça pourrait être autre chose que de réparer nos plus importants droïdes et tout notre système mécanique non ?" 

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Hux s'était arrêté, hésitant, sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Ren. Le jeune homme était assit dans son lit et reposait sur des oreillers placés dans son dos. Son torse nu était barré par un énorme bandage qui courait jusqu'à son flanc gauche. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'espace. Hux n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé dire alors il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Salut ! »

Ren se tourna vers lui. Son visage était traversé par une importante balafre et il transpirait énormément. Ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes et dans sa nuque.

_Putain, ils sont vraiment sûrs qu'ils veulent le renvoyer chez lui ?_

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la fenêtre sans un bruit.

Sans surprise, il avait refusé la chaise roulante. Ils avançaient doucement à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre l'aile des résidences. Hum tenait un sac contenant les fournitures médicales qu'on lui avait donné ainsi que les affaires que Ren tenait. En tout et pour tout, un collier à pendentif qu'il devait toujours porter sous ses vêtements.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où habitait Ren. Lui même, toujours transpirant, s'appuyait de tout son poids contre le mur derrière lui. Il portait la tenue de l'unité médicale : un sweat-shirt et un pantalon en molleton blanc. Hux ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme nouveau qu'il découvrait : le visage découvert, l'air faible et tout en lumière.

L'ascenseur arriva et le jeune blessé s'y engouffra en premier. Il indiqua sur le tableau de bord qu'il voulait se rendre dans les étages les plus hauts du Finalizer.

La vue en arrivant était exceptionnelle. Ren posa sa main sur la reconnaissance digitale et la porte devant eux s'ouvrit.

_Kylo Ren habite dans un MANOIR ?!_

Hux vivait dans un appartement confortable, mais quelques étages plus bas. Il se sentit trahi lorsqu'il observa toute l'horizon de la galaxie à travers la fenêtre du couloir.

Il suivit Ren à travers le hall qui s'arrête devant la dernière porte. Il posa son pouce sur l'écran et entra un mot de passe terriblement long. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Il poussa celle de droite et pianota quelques boutons sur le mur. L'appartement prit alors vie, la lumière s'alluma et les rideaux se tirèrent, révélant la même vue que depuis le couloir. Un air de musique classique se fit entendre mais Ren l'éteignit aussitôt.

Toute la pièce était d'un noir un peu brillant, dans une atmosphère très simple et presque étonnamment élégante. Parquet noir, murs noirs, cuisine noir, meubles noirs, noir partout. Hum regarda autour de lui. Il ignorait qu'il existait des appartements aussi agréables que celui ci sur le Finalizer.

« - Tu peux partir maintenant, lâcha alors Ren. Je sais qu'ils ne m'auraient pas laisser sortir sans quelqu'un d'autre pour signer. Merci d'être venu, tu n'as pas besoin de rester davantage.

\- Tu es sur ? »

Ren hocha la tête. Hum réajusta sa veste, rassuré de ne pas avoir à rester plus longtemps ici.

« - Ok alors, il y a des instructions supplémentaires dans le sac. Tu as besoin de quelques chose tant que je suis là ? »

Ren secoua la tête, attrapa le sac qu'Hux lui tendait et marcha doucement jusqu'à sa chambre.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe entra avec hésitation dans le bureau de la Générale Organa après avoir été appelé par son assistant. Il avait demandé un rendez vous avec elle, contre l'avis de Finn.

« - Bonjour Poe ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, Générale.

\- Entre je t'en prie, assieds toi. Tu veux du thé ?

\- Non merci.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi alors ? »

Poe se mordit la lèvre.

«- J'ai eu une idée un peu folle hier.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. J'ai pensé que peut être, Ben pouvait venir travailler au hangar en tant que réparateur de X-Wing et astromécanicien pour la base. »

Leia leva un sourcil.

« - Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment ! »

Elle respira un grand coup et regarda pensivement par dessus la tête du jeune homme.

«- Je lui en parlerai. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prêt, mais je lui en parlerai. »


	7. Le véritable nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben est invité chez Poe pour un dîner en tête à tête tandis que Hux doit s'occuper des soins de Kylo Ren.

« - Je ne peux pas y aller. »

Ren faisait tourner son fond de thé dans son mug.

« - Mais bien sur que si mon chaton, ça va sans doute prendre du temps, mais tu es capable d'y aller, rétorqua Leia.»

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher sur la côte. Sa mère sentait son inquiétude : il n'avait pas accueilli la proposition de Poe avec la joie auquel le jeune homme s'attendait. Elle lui effleura le dos, en faisant de grands cercles.

« - Quand Poe m'en a parlé, il avait l'air d'y tenir vraiment. »

Il soupira. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Leia continuant d'essayer de le calmer. Ce type d'inquiétude annonçait souvent ses visions nocturnes de Snoke.

« - Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu fais pour m'aimer encore ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? »

Leia sourit et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

« - Rien que tu ne pourras jamais faire me fera arrêter de t'aimer tu sais. »

 

 

**FLASH BACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Le visage d'Hux passait de la gêne à la colère alors qu'il arpentait le hall du Finalizer. Il arriva à l'aile résidentielle et appela l'ascenseur en martyrisant le bouton Haut.

Après deux semaines de réflexions et un entretien, il avait été réintégré à son poste de commande sur le pont principal. Le Conseil avait plaidé favorablement pour qu'il soit relaxé, seul une minorité s'y était opposé. Il se sentait lui même à nouveau, donnant des ordres et planifiant des offensives contre la Résistance.

Mais un grain de sable était parvenu à saboter sa bonne humeur. Jusqu'à sa réunion de retour avec le Supreme Leader Snoke, il avait totalement oublié l'affaire Kylo Ren. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment son élève allait, il avait marmonné une réponse mais la vérité était qu'il en avait aucune idée. Il ne l'avait pas vu, n'avait rien entendu sur son compte et n'avait pas eu à lui reprocher quoique ça soit. Snoke en avait été furieux et avait remis en question sa réintégration parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d _'effectuer une tache aussi simple que de vérifier l'état de Kylo Ren_.

L'ascenseur indiqua qu'il était au rez de chaussée et Hux s'engouffra dedans. Il appuya sur le bouton pour fermer la porte, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation nécéssaire pour accéder à un tel niveau du bâtiment. L'ascenseur lui fit savoir qu'il ne l'avait décidément pas. Il roula des yeux et appuya sur le bouton, sans aucun effet. Il utilisa son portable pour demander à son équipe le mot de passe du 33ème étage, ainsi que celui de la porte de Ren.

Quand il parvint à bon port, il s'était presque passé une heure. Obtenir le code n'était pas une mince affaire. Il avait dit au préposé de l'administration qu'il avait été assigné pour prodiguer des soins médicaux à Kylo Ren mais il lui répondit qu'il avait attendu deux semaines entières pour s'en occuper.

Hux frappa à la porte du jeune homme mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

 _Si il est mort, Snoke va me_ _**massacrer** _ _._

Il entra le code d'autorisation qu'on lui avait donné, un ensemble de chiffres très compliqués supposés outrepasser le pouce de l'occupant des lieux. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra.

«- Ren ? C'est le général Hux ! »

Aucune réponse. Il regarda autour de lui. Les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné n'avaient pas été touché : ils étaient sensiblement à la même place qu'il les avait laissé deux semaines auparavant.

« - Ren ? »

Il l'appela encore, tendant l'oreille vers la chambre. La porte était légèrement entre-ouverte et il la poussa doucement. Ren était dans son lit, appuyé contre le mur mais son bandage était couvert de sang et son visage était affreusement pâle.

_Oh merde. Oh putain de merde._

Il se précipita à ses côtés, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer.

« - Ren ? REN ? »

Il le secoua encore plus fort, sans s'occuper ses blessures. Finalement, le blessé ouvrit difficilement l'oeil gauche. Le côté droit de son visage était trop endommagé pour qu'il puisse y bouger quoique ça soit. Son oeil était encore plus sombre qu'habituellement et il avait l'air vraiment très fatigué.

« - Ren ? Je vais appeler l'unité médicale d'accord ? »

Il ferma son oeil et sa tête tomba en arrière.

Après avoir appelé les médecins, Hux alla rendre son inévitable rapport à Snoke.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

_**Ma mère m'a parlé de ton idée. Celle où je pourrais travailler dans le hangar.** _

Poe lu le message encore et encore, tachant de décrypter l'humeur du jeune homme. Etait-il content ? Ou au contraire énervé ? Depuis leur journée aux Chutes trois jours avant, ils ne s'étaient pas vu mais ils avaient échangé quelques messages.

_**Oui .. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** _

_**Ça pourrait être cool de travailler avec toi, mais je doute que quelqu'un me veuille là bas.** _

_**Ce n'est pas vrai, on a besoin de gens comme toi. En plus, moi, je te veux là bas. J'aimerais vraiment te voir tout les jours.** _

Poe sourit à la pensée de pouvoir voir Ren tous les jours, pendant toute la journée.

_**Ok alors, je vais y penser.** _

_**Cool !** _

Poe réfléchit quelques instants à comment tenter un léger changement de conversation.

_**Tu voudrais qu'on se revoit bientôt ? Je cuisine assez bien. Je pensais que j'aurais pu nous faire à diner si tu veux passer chez moi un soir.** _

_**Ça a l'air super. J'aimerais beaucoup, Poe.** _

 

 

_**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT** _

«- Mais vous n'avez pas une seule fois vérifié s'il allait bien ? »

La jeune médecin qui lui avait transmit les soins à effectuer le regardait désormais avec énervement.

« - Il m'a dit qu'il allait bien !

\- Et moi, son docteur, je vous ai dit clairement qu'il avait besoin de soin après sa sortie ! »

Elle le fixa avec fureur. Hux haussa les épaules. Elle pouvait faire peur mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Snoke lui avait fait subir.

« - On va devoir faire dégonfler ses oedèmes au visage, commencer des antibiotiques pour traiter son infection et le laisser à vos soins. Je peux vous faire confiance cette fois-ci, pour que vous vous en occupiez correctement ? »

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Hux expliqua calmement à Ren les instructions pendant qu'il se rallongeait avec précaution dans son lit. Son bandage devait toujours être changer trois fois par jour, il avait désormais besoin d'antibiotiques une fois par jour pendant les dix prochains à venir et la blessure à son visage devait être nettoyer deux fois par jour. Il était également déshydraté et en état de mal-nutrition. Il avait besoin de beaucoup d'eau et de nourriture. Hux soupira. Il pensait refiler le boulot à un membre de son équipe mais ne voulait pas que Snoke le surprenne encore une fois sans nouvelle de son élève.

Ren avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la première fois qu'il était venu. Ses yeux restaient hermétiquement clos, son visage s'était assez gravement infecté et ses cheveux ne respectaient plus aucune coiffure connue.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait à son égard en sachant qu'il n'était pas mort. Ren ne répondit pas.

« - Je vais faire en sorte que de l'eau et de la nourriture vous soit apporté à intervalle régulière. Je vais vérifier votre état par moi même plusieurs fois par jour. Nous allons changer votre bandage trois fois par jour, comme ils vous l'ont prescrit. Vous allez prendre vos antibiotiques également, comme ils vous l'ont signalé. Et nous allons aussi nettoyer votre visage deux fois par jour. »

Kylo Ren avait l'air pathétique, faible et ridiculement petit. Hux adorait ça, secrètement. Pour une fois, il se sentait plus puissant que lui.

« - Snoke voudrait vous parler, et si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment en forme dans quelques jours pour vous tenir face à lui, il pourrait bien me tuer. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Dès que Poe termina son service, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour commencer la préparation du diner. Rey l'avait invité avec Finn à la rejoindre au bar mais il avait décliné, prétextant une mise à jour très importante de la carte mémoire de BB-8. Avant de rentrer, il acheta un tapis, des fleurs et quelques bougies.

Une fois dans sa cuisine, il mit de l'eau à bouillir tout en commençant à préparer les légumes et le quinoa. Le droïde n'arrêtait pas de rouler dans ses jambes, l'interrogeant sans cesse sur la venue de Kylo Ren chez lui. Il tentait de lui répondre avec le plus d'honnêteté possible.

Est-ce que lui et Kylo étaient amis ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis ? À la fin, BB-8 promit de se montrer sous son meilleur jour et de ne pas trop poser de questions à Ren pendant le repas.

Le jeune homme se présenta à l'heure. Poe le gratifia d'un bras autour de ses épaules et d'un baiser sur la joue. Il avait apporté une bouteille de vin rouge et une sélection de chocolats noirs pour le dessert. Poe l'invita à entrer et lui pris sa veste.

« - Tu es vraiment beau ce soir, Ben ! »

L'intéressé trouvait qu'il avait été assez fidèle à ses habitudes vestimentaires mais il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment.

« - Merci ! »

Poe ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'attitude toute timide de Ren vraiment excitante. Il se rapprocha doucement, enroula son bras autour de la poitrine du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Il sentit Ren sourire à travers le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Ren croisa ceux de Poe, qui sentit que son entre-jambe se durcissait en espérant que son invité ne l'ait pas remarqué.

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Lorsqu'il changea le bandage de Kylo pour la troisième fois en une journée, Hux grimaça encore une fois à la vue de sa blessure sur le flanc. La plaie en elle même semblait toujours infectée et ne cicatrisait pas, comme le montrait le pus et le sang qui s'accumulait dans la bande de gaze. Mais la zone autour était couverte d'hématomes qui passaient par toutes les couleurs possibles : noir, puis bleu et enfin jaune.

_Oh merde._

« - Ren ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ces hématomes sur ton torse là, c'est quoi ?! Ils n'étaient pas là hier, et ta plaie empire. »

Ren haussa les épaules alors qu'Hux regarda encore. Ça avait l'air vraiment douloureux. Il en effleura un de son doigt et Kylo étouffa un gémissement.

« - C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Ren fit mine de ne pas le voir.

« - Mais pourquoi tu te fais subir ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui fit entrer Hux dans une colère noire.

« - Tu penses que j'ai que ça à faire de venir changer ton pansement ? Que je n'ai pas une flotte entière à gérer et des troupes à envoyer ? Tout un système de défense à revoir ? Honnêtement Ren, je te déteste. Je m'en contre-fous si tu vis ou si tu crèves. Ma vie serait tellement plus simple si tu avait été déjà mort lorsque je t'ai récupéré. »

Les yeux se Ren se baissèrent vers les draps.

« - Mais si tu crèves, Snoke va se faire un malin plaisir de m'accuser et je finirais exclu du First Order. C'est ça que tu veux, Ren ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Hux se hâta de terminer son pansement, sans tenter d'user d'une quelconque délicatesse. Une fois terminé, il appliqua la crème sur la plaie qui lui barrait le visage, puis jeta ses gants en latex à la poubelle.

Il lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il déposa brusquement sur la table de chevet où était posé son antibiotique.

« - Prends ça. L'eau et la nourriture sont en chemin, bois et mange tout. Je repasserai dans l'après midi pour vérifier. »

Le général lui tourna alors le dos et quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour le jeune homme.

 

Hux fixait l'immensité cosmique depuis le poste principal de commandement. Il n'avait pas réalisé l'atmosphère calme et paisible qui l'entourait sans une énième intervention fortuite de Kylo Ren au sujet de la façon dont il dirigeait les différents escadrons ou ses erreurs vis à vis des ordres qu'il recevait de Snoke. Il soupira. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les quartiers du jeune homme, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Les hématomes qu'il avait vu étaient vraiment effrayants, et il ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ren se les infligeaient à lui même. En imaginant qu'il souffrait horriblement, et ça n'était que de sa faute puisqu'il avait refusé tout anti-douleur, il ne saisissait pas comment on pouvait faire de telles choses.

Il rentra dans ses quartiers, en disant à son second qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler. Une fois chez lui, il chercha le dossier médical de Kylo Ren sur sa tablette. Il trouva une copie digitale d'un formulaire rempli à la main. L'écriture du jeune homme était étrangement nette, avec des lettres claires et tout en majuscules.

Nom : Kylo Ren. Age : 30 ans.

_Quoi ?! Il a à peine 30 ans ce type ?_

Groupe sanguin : O négatif. Numéro d'unité : 33C. Êtes-vous allergique à un médicament ? Non. Suivez-vous actuellement un traitement ? Non. Personne à contacter en cas d'urgence : vide. Parent proche : vide.

Le formulaire indiquait aussi l'historique médical de la famille. Ren n'avait rien rempli. Hux leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ren n'avait-il aucune famille ?!_

Il attrapa son portable et envoya une missive à son équipe pour lui demander de chercher la moindre information sur Kylo Ren.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçu un mail. Peu d'informations étaient disponible sur lui puisqu'il n'était pas réellement considéré comme un membre à part entière de la base. Il appartenait à un espèce de groupe appelé « Les chevaliers de Ren ». Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien. Il allait fermer la page lorsqu'il vit une ligne à la fin du formulaire. Il se doutait bien que Kylo Ren n'était pas son vraiment non mais il n'avait jamais essayé de savoir ce qu'il en était. Il haussa les sourcils en lisant :

Nom de naissance : Ben Solo.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe et Ren avaient passé un agréable repas, à discuter et à rire. Les joues de l'invité étaient restées rouges, peut être à cause du vin, mais également parce que l'alchimie entre eux était palpable. Une fois terminé, ils sortirent dans le petit jardin de Poe, derrière sa main, pour finir leur verre. Comme promis, BB-8 était resté discret, mais il les rejoignit dehors en bipant joyeusement. Poe sourit : ces deux là semblaient bien s'entendre. Une fois que le droïde fut de nouveau dans la maison pour écouter son émission favorite de musique disco, Poe se rapprocha de Ren.

« - Merci d'être venu ce soir, lâcha Poe doucement alors qu'il lui caressait distraitement la cuisse.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité. »

Poe se redressa et l'embrassa à nouveau, prenant son visage en coupe avec sa main, puis le bas de sa nuque. Sa langue jouait avec celle de son partenaire et goutait le vin qu'il venait tout juste de terminer. Ren répondit à son baiser et posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de Poe. Il passait ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient d'eux mêmes.

Leur premier baiser de couple avait été doux et délicat, mais le désir de Poe pour plus était devenu évident. Pendant que leurs bouches se rencontraient encore et encore, le jeune homme était envahi de visions de Ren nu dans son lit, le suppliant, transpirant, pantelant, gémissant, murmurant son nom. Désormais, il le voulait pour lui, et partout. Sur la table de la cuisine, dans le jardin, aux Chutes, à la base de la New Republic. Il se voyait pénétrer Ren n'importe où, en public, une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Il sentit le jeune homme commencer à se frotter contre lui et ne parvint pas à empêcher un sourire vainqueur de naitre sur ses lèvres.

« - Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »


	8. Le monde entier est un cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rendez-vous de Poe et de Ben prend une tournure inattendue tandis que Kylo Ren commence à accepter la présence de Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Le vrai titre est "Un cactus" mais franchement j'adore celui là donc je laisse ma petite griffe)

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Alors qu'il se rendait à sa réunion avec Snoke, Hux ne parvenait pas à s'enlever Kylo Ren de la tête. Il avait entendu dire qu'il avait tué un certain Han Solo juste avant l'effondrement de la Starkiller Base mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, et franchement, il s'en foutait. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait son véritable nom, il voulait vraiment savoir.

Il entra dans la salle de conférence et le visage de Snoke apparu. Il lui donna les dernières informations sur la santé de son élève ainsi que les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Finalizer depuis la dernière fois. Il avait hésité à mentionner le vrai nom de Kylo Ren mais il se défila. Finalement, il opta pour une solution plus facile et interrogea un de ses lieutenants au déjeuner. Habituellement, il ne déjeunait avec personne dans la cafétéria et il préférait même se faire livrer son plateau-repas directement dans le poste de commande. Mais l'interrogé confirma sa suspicion : Han Solo était bel et bien le père de Ren.

Quand Hux entra dans l'appartement de Kylo plus tard dans la soirée, il se rendit compte qu'il était assit, ce qui est déjà une amélioration, mais qu'en plus, il dormait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil à cause de la douleur, donc Hux essaya de ne pas le réveiller. Il regarda autour de lui pour décider quoi faire, puis il réalisa quelques chose à propos de l'appartement de Ren qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Il n'y avait aucun effet personnel ou décoration. Tout avait l'uniformité d'une chambre d'hôtel. Hux lui-même, qui ne se considérait guère comme une personne sentimentale, avait quelques objets qui égayait un peu son appartement. Mais Ren n'avait rien.

Le général se figea en l'entendant remuer dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha doucement et l'observa se réveiller doucement. Il sembla paniqué pendant quelques secondes puis il cligna des yeux et il reprit son air habituel.

« - Ren ? »

Pas de réponse.

« - Je passais simplement pour changer ton bandage. »

Hochement de tête.

Hux alluma la lampe de chevet et attrapa une paire de gants en latex. Il s'assit doucement sur l'extrémité du lit et commença à retirer l'ancien pansement.

Il sentit une petite point de culpabilité lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

 _H_ _onn_ _ê_ _tement Ren, je te déteste. Je m_ _'en contre-fous si tu vis ou si tu crèves. Ma vie serait tellement plus simple si tu avais_ _été_ _mort lorsque je t'_ _ai récupéré_.

Même pour Hux, c'était quelques chose. Ren n'avait pas répondu, et il avait évité son regard alors qu'il pansait sa plaie.

La blessure n'avait l'air d'avoir connu une amélioration fulgurante, mais Hux prit soin d'y aller doucement cette fois.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

«- Ren ?! Tout va bien ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt. »

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas de s'excuser, ce n'était pas son genre de le faire aussi facilement. Il continua.

« - J'étais juste en colère parce que j'ai oublié de veiller sur toi, et Snoke m'a littéralement démoli. Je n'aurais pas du te mettre ça sur le dos. »

Ren ne pipa mot.

Hux le regardait différemment maintenant. Il le regardait comme Kylo Ren, la personne qui était capable de lui donner des sueurs froides rien qu'en rentrant dans une pièce. La personne qui, plus d'une fois, avait complètement bousillé sa tactique militaire, avec des accès de rage imprévisibles. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme une vraie personne. Un être humain avec des pensées, des sentiments, des problèmes et des faiblesses. Un être humain qui avait une famille quelques part. Un être humain avec un vrai visage, un vrai regard et même un anniversaire. Un être humain qui venait juste de tuer son père.

Il termina le bandage et enleva ses gants. Il alla chercher l'antibiotique et lui tendit.

« - Tu as mal comment aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai connu pire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

La pièce était sombre. Aucune trace d'ornementation, aucun contact d'urgence à contacter, aucun visiteur, personne pour s'inquiéter de sa santé à part Snoke parce qu'il voulait qu'il termine son entraînement.

« - Est-ce que tu aimerais un peu de compagnie ? Je peux prendre quelques heures de pause si tu veux quelqu'un pour rester avec toi. »

Ren leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement écarquillés, et secoua la tête.

« - Tu es sur ? Bon, d'accord alors. Ton déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder et je repasse en fin d'après midi. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe trouvait Ren très beau tout le temps, mais il l'était particulièrement maintenant alors qu'il était torse nu sur son lit. Il grimpa sur lui, déposant de légers baisers sur sa peau, partant de son nombril jusqu'à son cou. Il avait aussi enlevé son t-shirt et prenait un plaisir fou à embrasser le jeune homme. Il détestait le sentiment de ne pas sentir ses lèvres sur Ren.

La bosse sur son pantalon était évidente maintenant, encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait  _avoir_  Ren. Il se rallongea et serra à nouveau son partenaire contre lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent encore et Poe échangea leur position pour que Ren se retrouve sur lui. Poe commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon mais le jeune homme recula vivement.

« - Poe ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne peux pas. »

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Hux était retourné au pont de commandement mais encore une fois, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Ren de l'esprit. Il maugréa toute la journée puis il se retira dans ses quartiers. Il relu le dossier médical de Ren pour le plaisir de le connaître par coeur, puis décida d'aller voir comment il allait.

Sur le chemin, il eut une idée et fit un rapide détour. Le Finalizer avait une espèce de boutique cadeau, bien qu'il avait du mal à imaginer qui elle pouvait bien servir.

_Les prisonniers peut être ?_

Déambulant dans les rayons, Hux opta pour un petit cactus. Une fois à la caisse, il demande également une bouteille d'alcool fort et un jeu de cartes.

Ses achats en main, il arriva dans l'appartement du jeune homme quelques minutes plus tard. Il était toujours dans son lit, sans son t-shirt et transpirant. Les médecins avaient dit que la transpiration devait continuer tant qu'il avait mal ou jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de prendre des anti-douleurs.

Quand Hux entra dans la pièce, Ren regardait par la fenêtre.

« - Je t'ai apporté quelques chose. »

Il se tourna vers lui, puis regarda la plante.

« - Tu m'as apporté un cactus ?

\- Et du whisky aussi ! J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être sympa de t'amener des fleurs mais tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé, c'est le cactus. »

Ren haussa les épaules.

« - Merci. Tu n'avais vraiment pas à faire ça.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Hux en le posant à côté de la lampe. Tu veux du whisky ?

\- Bien sur, pourquoi pas.

\- Ça t'embête si je me joins à toi pour un verre ?

\- Te joindre à moi ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu pouvais avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Même si tu as dit le contraire toute à l'heure.

\- Peu importe.

\- Je vais aller chercher des verres.

\- Ils sont dans le placard à côté du frigo. »

Il entra dans la cuisine, en prit deux et retourna dans la chambre.

« - Comment tu aimes ton whisky ?

\- Pur. »

Hux le prenait pur aussi. Il versa la liqueur dans les verres, tira une chaise et tendit sa part à Ren. Il l'avala en une gorgée, ce qui fit ricaner le général.

« - Tu bois toujours si vite ?

\- Tu bois toujours si lentement ? »

Hux but aussi son verre cul-sec puis les resservit. Ils prirent plus de temps pour le boire cette fois-ci, pendant que le jeune homme cherchait quelques chose à dire.

« - Est ce que Snoke t'a posé des questions sur moi ?

\- Je lui donne simplement des rapports sur ton état. »

Ren acquiesça et fit tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

« - Tu veux des anti-douleurs ?

\- Tu me demandes ça après que m'avoir fait boire ?

\- Ah oui, désolé. »

Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas changé le bandage de Ren de la journée, et que lui même semblait avoir oublié. Il enfila une nouvelle paire de gant et prit soin de ne pas trop appuyé sur les plaies pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il appliqua la crème antibiotique sur son visage puis se rassit.

Ils sirotaient leur boisson en silence.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées alors, tout seul ici ?

\- Je ressasse tout les trucs que j'ai foutu en l'air dernièrement.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais.

\- Ça a l'air assez horrible »

Ren vida son verre.

« - Je te ressers ?

\- S'il te plait.

\- Je devrais sans doute te faire porter ton repas maintenant si tu comptes boire ton poids en whisky. »

Il commanda le plateau de Ren puis il réalisa qu'il avait lui même faim.

« - Ça t'embête si je me prends quelques chose aussi ?

\- Peu importe. »

Hux commanda un steak et termina également son whisky. Il se resservit encore.

« - J'étais surpris de découvrir que tu n'étais qu'un humain de 30 ans.

\- Comment tu sais mon âge ?

\- Ton dossier médical. Je veux dire, avec le masque et tout ce noir, je t'aurais imaginé plus vieux. Peut être un robot. »

Ren haussa les épaules.

« - Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'un robot. »

Haussement d'épaule encore.

« - C'était vraiment sympa aujourd'hui parce que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais sur le tarmac sans t'avoir derrière mon dos en train d'argumenter sur mes opérations tactiques et l'organisation des escadrons. Mais d'un côté, c'était vraiment trop calme.

\- C'est supposé être un compliment ou .. ?

\- Oui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais j'ai hâte que tu reviennes parmi nous, Kylo Ren. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Ren, gêné de ne pas vouloir poursuivre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, s'était relevé et cherchait son t-shirt sur le sol.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Poe s'assit calmement

« - Ben, c'est pas grave. »

Il était toujours à la recherche de son t-shirt. Poe le trouva et saisit doucement son poignet.

« - Ben, tout va bien, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas à partir. »

Il soupira.

« - S'il te plait, reste. Fais moi juste un câlin ? Le lit est plus chaud si tu es dedans. »

Ren se mordilla la lèvre.

« - Je te promet que tout va bien. Pas de sexe, je veux juste te sentir contre moi. »

Poe planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ren, qui accepta. Il abandonna la recherche intensive de son t-shirt et retourna dans le lit. Ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre. Poe étendit son bras pour pouvoir caresser les cheveux de Ren.

« - Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu dans toute la galaxie. Soleils, lunes et systèmes compris. »

Ren rougit mais ne pipa mot.

« - Quoi ?

\- C'est ton genre de dire des trucs comme ça. »

Poe embrassa son nez.

« - Je le pensais vraiment, Babe.

\- D'accord, merci Poe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Ren haussa les épaules.

« - Parlons d'autres chose.

\- Non, tu es parfait ! Tes yeux, ton sourire, ton rire. »

Ren détourna les yeux mais Poe prit doucement son menton et le tourna vers lui.

« - Et je n'ai pas encore parlé de ton corps. » rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. »

Il roula sur le ventre, plaça ses coudes de chaque côté du torse de Ren. Il lui embrassa le cou, la poitrine et les clavicules. Puis il descendit doucement, embrassant chaque cicatrice qu'il croisait.

« - Poe, non. »

Il se redressa et le regarda. Ses yeux évitaient les siens, il était mal à l'aise.

« -Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais ..

\- C'est bon, je devrais partir. »

Poe se décala et le jeune homme se leva. Il regardait Ren chercher son t-shirt. Il le trouva et l'enfila.

«- Je devrais rentrer.

\- Ben ? »

Il s'était levé à son tour. Ren quitta précipitamment la pièce pour aller dans l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, tu vas bien ? »

Ren replaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« - Oui. »

Poe le regarda enfiler sa veste.

«- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du m'en douter.

\- Comment ?

\- Au revoir, Poe. »

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Quand le diner fut livré, Ren décida qu'il pouvait désormais sortir de son lit. Hux l'aida à se rendre dans la cuisine où ils s'assirent tout deux autour de la table. Ren était torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging gris. Ses épaules, sa poitrine, son dos et son torse étaient fins mais puissants. Il pouvait voir les cicatrices causées par les batailles ou l'entrainement. Certainement les deux en fait.

Hux se sentit un peu gêné. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été impliqué dans un combat au corps-à-corps, ou sur aucune ligne de front, de toute sa vie. Il avait toujours bénéficié du népotisme, avec le rang militaire de son père. Il avait simplement effectué l'entraînement basique le plus sommaire.

Hux coupait sa viande. Il regarda l'assiette de Ren : soupe de lentille, légumes, racines comestibles, chou-rave, chou frisé et pain. Il le fixa avec un air perplexe.

_Pas de steak ? Pas de viande du tout ?_

« - Je ne mange pas d'aliment provenant d'animaux.

\- Oh. Euh, d'accord. »

_Putain de merde._

Ren termina son verre de whisky.

« - Je n'en savais rien.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aurais su ? »

Ils mangèrent en silence.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ?

\- Pour m'amuser ?

\- Oui, comme pendant ton temps libre quoi.

\- Temps libre ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as du temps libre toi ?

\- Parfois. Comme pendant les vacances ou les dimanches quand je ne suis pas de garde.

\- Le dimanche, je m'entraine et pendant les vacances, je vais voir Snoke ou les Chevaliers de Ren. »

_Putain._

« - Mais par exemple, quand tu as terminé ta journée de travail, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je médite et ensuite je dors. »

Hux hocha la tête.

« - Tu as des amis ? »

Ren ne répondit pas mais ricana.

« - Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Pourquoi tu es gentil comme ça ? »

Hux haussa les épaules.

« - Parce que, même si parfois j'ai des doutes, tu es un être humain. Et même si je déteste l'admettre, les humains se sentent seuls parfois. C'est notre faiblesse. »

Ren se servit une nouvelle rasade de boisson.

« - Et tant bien même que parfois, j'adorerai être un robot qui n'a besoin d'aucune relation sociale, j'ai réalisé qu'être humain signifiait aussi, parfois, avoir envie de parler à quelqu'un. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois par semaine.

\- C'est peut être ton cas, mais je ne me sens pas seul du tout moi. »

Hux ne répondit pas, et ils terminèrent leur diner en silence.

« - Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

 

 

Poe essayait de dormir mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Allongé dans son lit, il s'interrogeait quant à ce que Ren avait voulu dire.

_Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. J'aurais du m'en douter._

Mais se douter de quoi ?!

Il fixait le plafond, imaginant Ren à ses côtés.

 

Lorsque Ren rentra chez lui, Leia était déjà endormie. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, dans l'espoir que l'eau glacée parvienne à lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Poe. Le jet mordait sa peau mais il s'en fichait. C'était même une distraction bienvenue. Il y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble trop pour pouvoir se tenir debout. Il sortit, enfila un boxer et se rua dans son lit, encore mouillé. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses oreilles et se mit en position foetale sur le côté. Le cactus d'Hux était là. Il maugréa et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Il avait tellement envie de Poe. Il s'imaginait le gouter, l'avoir en lui et le sentir se répandre en lui. Il se représentait mentalement la chaleur que cela devait prodiguer. Mais maintenant, il avait juste froid. Il s'emmitoufla dans la couette et tenta d'ignorer le sentiment d'angoisse froid qui lui montait le long de la colonne vertébrale.

 _Non_.

Quand il le sentit arriver à ses épaules, il se répandit dans tout son corps comme un virus.

Ren ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur la lumière. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, il ne pouvait voir que Snoke.

Afin que la vision parte, il ouvrit les yeux avec désespoir. A ce moment, il sentit la présence de Snoke dans la pièce.

_Non !_

Sa respiration s'accéléra tout comme le froid qui entourait désormais chaque parcelle de son corps. Il le sentait prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il tenta une dernière fois de penser à la lumière, à Poe, à tout sauf à Snoke.

Il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là, il n'est pas …

Soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit distinctement sa voix dans sa tête.

_**Je suis là Ren.** _

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Ren et Hux, après avoir jouer neuf parties de rami, s'étaient assis sur l'imposant tapis en fourrure dans le salon. Ils avaient terminé la bouteille de whisky et Ren avait gagné la dernière partie, 5 à 4.

Hux regardait Ren avec attention. Ses cheveux étaient longs, il les avaient détaché à partir de la première manche. Ses joues semblaient un peu plus colorées qu'habituellement, certainement à cause du whisky. Il transpirait moins, sans doute encore une fois grâce au whisky qui devait lui avoir enlever un peu de douleur. L'oedème sur son visage avait dégonflé, ce qui lui permettait désormais d'ouvrir les deux yeux. Il se surprit à aimer la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait sur la stratégie à adopter. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment mais pour une fois, ce fut Ren qui rompit le silence.

« - Pourquoi tu es là ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Les humains ont l'horrible faiblesse d'avoir besoin parfois de la présence d'un autre être humain.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de faire ça ?

\- Non. Snoke veut que je vérifie si tout va bien, mais il n'a pas parlé de t'apporter du whisky, un cactus et de jouer avec toi neuf parties de rami.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'ami. »

Ren se redressa, faisant clairement comprendre à Hux qu'il pouvait partir désormais.

« - Ok. Tu as besoin de quelques chose avant que je parte ? »

Ren hocha négativement la tête.

« - Très bien alors. Repose toi ce soir, je passerai avant d'aller travailler demain matin pour changer ton bandage, expliqua Hux en se relevant. »

Ren soupira.

« - Merci, lacha-til avec résignation.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit le général en le regardant par dessus son épaule. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe avait écrit environ quinze messages différents à Ren, mais n'en avait envoyé aucun.

_**Merci d'être venu hier soir, c'était trop bien, on se parle bientôt ?** _

Il roula des yeux en mâchonnant son déjeuner. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

« - Poe ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Ren approcher avec son plateau. Il rangea son portable.

« - Hello !

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. »

Il sourit un peu. Elle savait toujours que ça n'allait pas, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis longtemps.

Il soupira.

« - Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est à propos de Ren ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien. J'en sais vraiment rien. »

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la veille : le repas, le vin qu'ils avaient bu, le baiser sur le patio, comment ils étaient arrivés dans sa chambre et surtout la fuite de Ren après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il le trouvait vraiment beau.

Ren acquiesça.

«- Oui, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il soit suffisamment stable pour une relation amoureuse.

\- Oui, je sais, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

\- Toi ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui. Lui et moi, on partage le même truc bizarre à propos de la force. Je sais plus ou moins ce qu'il pense et il sait plus ou moins ce que je pense.

\- Quoi ? Vous partagez quoi ? Tu peux lire dans ses pensées ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?!

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler oui ou non ? »

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Une semaine après voir sérieusement débuter les soins donnés par l'unité médicale, Ren montrait une nette amélioration. Il se tenait debout et pouvait marcher dans l'appartement. Il transpirait moins, et semblait moins souffrir. Les couleurs étaient revenues sur ses joues et sa blessure semblait se refermer petit à petit.

_Il avait gardé le cactus._

Hux n'était avec lui que pour le strict minimum : changer ses bandages, s'assurer qu'il prenait ses antibiotiques. Mais il pensait à lui tout le temps. Quelques chose chez Ren ne parvenait à pas sortir de son esprit.

Il sentit son regard sur lui alors qu'il resserrait son pansement. Une fois terminé, Ren se rassit contre la tête de lit.

« - Tu penses beaucoup à moi. »

Si Hux avait été en train de boire un verre, il lui aurait craché dessus tout sa gorgée de surprise. Il essaya de se détendre en haussant les épaules. Son estomac s'était noué d'un coup.

« - Et bien, je dois faire des rapports quotidiens sur toi à Snoke. »

Il ne répondit pas mais continuait se le fixer.

«- L'équipe médicale a dit qu'une fois tes antibiotiques terminés, tu pouvais te déplacer et aller voir Snoke pour terminer ton entrainement. Qu'importe ce que ça consiste. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« - Il te reste trois jours de médicaments. J'ose imaginer que tu seras capable de prendre soin de toi même après ça ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Très bien. Je reviens dans l'après midi. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Comme promis, Rey se rendit chez sa tante après sa discussion avec Poe. Elle salua Leia en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elles s'assirent dans la véranda pendant quelques minutes pour discuter.

« - Est-ce que Ben est là ?

\- Oui, il est là. Il n'a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière.

\- Oh. »

Rey comprit qu'il avait passé la nuit à lutter contre des visions de Snoke.

« - Tu sais comment s'est passée sa soirée avec Poe hier ? Je sens qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler.

\- Oui .. Poe m'en a parlé. Visiblement c'était bien mais ça ne s'est pas super bien terminé. Je pensais que j'aurais peut être pu lui parler ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est assez surprenant je sais.

\- Je pense qu'il serait ravi de parler avec toi. »

Rey traversa le hall doucement, et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'atelier de Ren. Elle était légèrement entrouverte et elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Il était assit sur un banc en train de travailler sur un droïde.

« - Rey, salut. »

Bien qu'elle fut entrée, il ne se tourna pas vers elle. Elle s'approcha de lui qui l'invita à s'assoir.

« - Le F-6 est en train de devenir assez fabuleux. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer les rouages de l'objet.

« - J'ai bientôt terminé. Je suis en train de mettre à jour la reconnaissance du langage avec un nouveau pack d'extension.

\- Oh, tu as entendu parler du celui qu'ils étaient en train de developper et qui dépasserait les limites atteintes sur les galaxies de l'ouest ?

\- Oui, c'est celui que je suis en train de parler.

\- Tu l'as déjà ?

\- J'ai un plan avec un mec qui bosse là bas.

\- Bien sur que tu as un plan avec un mec.

\- Tu es venue pour me parler de Poe.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais Poe ne t'a pas envoyé. Tu es venue de toi même ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Poe et moi avons eu un petit diffèrent lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait sortir avec toi. Je lui ai dit que tu étais toujours maléfique et obscur mais il m'a demandé comment je le savais étant donné qu'on avait jamais parlé depuis ton retour.

\- Donc tu es venue pour collecter des preuves concrètes que je suis maléfique et obscur ?

\- Non. Je suis venue ici parce que je veux apprendre à te connaître. Kylo Ren était du Dark Side mais je n'ai toujours entendu parler que de lui. Je voudrais apprendre à connaitre Ben Solo désormais. »

Il acquiesça.

« - Et puis aussi, Poe t'aime vraiment bien. Et j'ai légèrement tendance à m'inclure un peu dans ses plans foireux. »

Ren sourit un peu.

« - C'était chouette alors hier soir ? Pourquoi tu es parti si vite ?

\- Poe me fait me sentir bien et humain à nouveau. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à établir une relation maintenant.

\- Tu peux lui dire tu sais, il comprendra. »

Ren resta silencieux puis changea de sujet.

« - A chaque fois que mon esprit est presque parvenu à surmonter les visions de Snoke, je ressens un sentiment très froid. Ça remonte le long de ma colonne et après ça explose.

\- Un sentiment de froid ? Comme les frissons ?

\- Non, répondit-il en remuant la tête. Non, pas comme les frissons, c'est différent. Les frissons, c'est la garantie que tu es toujours vivant en quelques sorte. C'est électrique. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« - Est-ce que tu as déjà été si proche de la mort qu'en sortant, tu avais l'impression d'être plus morte que vivante ? »

Rey prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle pouvait se rappeler plusieurs fois où ça n'était pas passé loin, mais pas aussi proche que ce que Ren décrivait.

« - Non, pas de si prêt.

\- C'est un sentiment qui te prends quand ton âme commence à quitter ton corps. C'est plus comme une absence. Comme si tout ton esprit devenait très blanc tout d'un coup. »

Elle hocha la tête. Ça avait l'air horrible. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle était surprise qu'il lui dise ça.

« - Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Pour les visions de Snoke ? Ou pour les droïdes ?

\- Et bien, je voulais dire Snoke mais pourquoi pas pour les droïdes aussi. »

Ils sourirent tout les deux, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

« - Je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide avec les câbles.

\- Ok, ceux-ci ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un tas du doigt. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« - Tu n'es pas vraiment en train d'essayer de démarrer un vieux F-6 avec des câbles neufs non ?

\- Peut être ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

« - Sur l'étagère. »

Elle alla les chercher. Il y avait aussi une bouteille de Cognac.

« - On va avoir besoin de ça.

\- Oui, je pense aussi, répondit Ren en souriant. »


	9. Toutes les heures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après s'être évités mutuellement, Poe et Ben se revoient pour parler de leur avenir. Kylo Ren part achever son entraînement sans dire au revoir à Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça commence à chauffer du côté de la base de la New Republic ! Lemon plus bas. Dites moi votre avis.

Rey ouvrit la porte du dojo pour trouver Poe qui l'attendait assit sur son tapis de méditation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu dois arrêter de débarquer ici comme ça, tu sais.

\- Ouais, je suis désolé. Mais comment ça s'est passé avec Ren alors ? »

Elle enleva ses chaussures et rejoignit Poe. Elle s'assit en face de lui et se mit dans une position de relaxation : en tailleur, le dos droit et les paumes vers le ciel. Elle resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, à tel point que Poe commença à penser qu'elle avait peut être oublié la question.

« - Est-ce qu'il a dit quelques chose à propos …

\- Il m'a montré une gentillesse que je ne soupçonnais pas chez lui. »

Le sourire de Poe devint soudainement triomphant.

« - Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. »

Il acquiesça. Il le savait déjà ça. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il était parti.

« - Il a dit que tu lui rendais sa chaleur, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation.

\- Oh .. C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il m'a aussi parlé des visions qu'il avait de Snoke. Je suis venue ici pour méditer à ce sujet.

\- D'accord .. Tu penses qu'il accepterait de me voir ? Juste pour parler un peu ? »

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Le général Hux observait le balai du co-pilote du vaisseau de Kylo Ren qui se préparait au départ. Depuis la nuit-du-cactus-du-rami-et-du-wisky, il ne l'avait vu qu'une poignée de minutes par jour, juste pour changer son bandage et pour s'assurer qu'il prenne ses antibiotiques. Le blessé ne semblait pas intéressé de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés et Hux ne voulait pas qu'il se braque. Sa dernière visite avait été hier, pour la prise de son dernier antibiotique. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, il se préparait à décoller aujourd'hui.

« - Lieutenant Mitaka, est-ce que le départ de Kylo Ren est prévu dans le programme du jour ?

\- Oui général, Lord Ren et son équipe se préparent pour décoller à 09h00 précise.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où ils vont ?

\- Sur la tablette, ça apparait comme top secret. Voulez-vous que je me renseigne pour vous ?

\- S'il vous plait. »

Le lieutenant se recula et s'excusa. Hux sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Ren mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons mots. Il devait certainement avoir autre chose à faire et de toute façon, les soins étaient terminés. Même si il savait que sa blessure lui faisant encore mal, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

_Est-ce qu'il va compléter son entrainement ? Dans son état actuel ?_

Il ne se connaissait pas en mère poule mais si on lui demandait, il jugerait que Ren n'était pas en état pour sortir de la base.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit une masse noir passer dans l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête et le vit traverser le tarmac, confiant, en direction de son vaisseau. Il ne portait pas son masque.

_Hein ?!_

Hux se rappela qu'il l'avait perdu dans l'explosion de Starkiller. Il vérifia sa montre et vit que Kylo était en avance d'une demie heure, simplement pour le plaisir de s'énerver contre son équipe qui n'était pas prête.

Mais elle l'était. Ils se mirent respectueusement en rang, sans doute pour honorer son retour, puis ils embarquèrent. La porte du vaisseau se ferma et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'espace, loin du Finalizer.

Mitaka arriva alors avec son rapport.

« - Général, à la fois l'objectif et la destination de Lord Ren sont couverts par le plus haut niveau de secret défense. Si vous voulez y avoir accès, il faudra voir avec le Supreme Leader lui même. »

Hux acquiesça, puis l'autorisa à disposer. Ensuite, il se rendit dans la salle du conseil pour demander une réunion avec Snoke.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

_**Ben ? Tu me manques. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler un jour ?** _

Poe avait en tête quelques chose de plus éloquent, mais il se rendit compte que ces mots étaient tout ce qu'il avait de dire à Ren. Il n'obtint aucune réponse dans les quinze minutes qui suivirent mais finalement, son portable bipa.

_**Tu me manques aussi Poe, je suis désolé. Tu as raison, parlons.** _

Ils se rencontrèrent chez Poe le soir suivant. Ils s'accueillirent chaleureusement en se prenant dans les bras et avec un léger baiser. Même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps, Poe put sentir à nouveau la douceur des lèvres de Ren.

Il lui demanda ensuite s'il voulait quelques chose à boire ou à manger, mais Ren déclina poliment. BB-8 roula vers lui dès qu'il entendit, et tourna autour de lui plusieurs fois, émettant des bips inquiets. Ren lui sourit alors et répondit à ses questions.

« - Il voulait absolument te dire bonjour, mais il n'a plus de batterie. Je vais aller le mettre à charger. »

Une fois de retour, ils s'assirent dans le salon. La main de Poe trouva naturellement celle de Ren et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

« - Tu lui as manqué tu sais. Et tu m'as manqué aussi, beaucoup. Ecoute, je sais que c'était ridicule la dernière fois.

\- Non, ça va. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça.

\- C'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. J'étais allé trop vite. Je suis désolé. Je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir, et apprendre à ralentir. »

Poe avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Il devait saisir les signes de gêne de Ren et s'arrêter dès qu'il les sentait.

« - Tout va bien Poe. C'est simplement que ma dernière relation ne s'est pas terminé très bien. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas si bien que ça.

\- Oh, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

« - Ben ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je comprends totalement que tu ne veuilles pas de relation maintenant. Je sais que tout ce que tu as traversé, c'était très dur. Et que tu dois attendre d'être prêt à nouveau. Et que être avec moi, c'est nouveau, différent et peut être un peu effrayant. Mais comprends que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es magnifique et parfait et je sais qu'on ne se connait pas encore très bien et que ça semble un peu fou, mais il n'y a rien au monde que je veuille qu'être avec toi une seule journée. Même si ce jour ne vient que dans longtemps. Je vais attendre le temps qu'il faudra. »

Ren le regarda. Puis, après quelques secondes, il parla.

« - Je veux vraiment sentir ta queue au fond de ma gorge.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je veux que tu me baises la bouche, et ensuite que tu me fasses avaler son sperme. Et je veux que tu me prennes si fort que les larmes me monteront aux yeux et que je ne pourrais gémir que ton nom. Et tu attraperas mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que tu viennes en moi. Et que je vienne à mon tour sur les draps. Et qu'après, on se chamaille pour savoir qui dormira du côté où c'est sec, parce qu'on aura tellement baisé qu'on aura aucune envie de changer les draps. »

_OH PUTAIN DE MERDE._

Poe le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Euh Ben ?

\- Et je veux aussi que tu me baises toutes les heures. Il n'y a rien sexuellement parlant que je n'aime pas. Et je suis presque sur d'avoir tout essayé. Mais si quelques chose te vient à l'esprit, dis le moi. »

Poe continuait de le fixer, ses yeux s'assombrissaient de désir au fur et à mesure que Ren parlait. Puis lorsqu'il termina, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné et profond. Poe avait le cou de Ren entre ses mains, jouant avec les cheveux de sa nuque, sa langue goutant l'autre. Ren l'embrassait en retour, ses mains caressant les cuisses de son partenaire, puis son entrejambe à travers son pantalon, puis il détacha sa ceinture.

« - Ben ? Tout va bien ? Tu es sur que tu en as envie ? Je pensais que ..

\- J'ai besoin que tu me prennes, le coupa-t-il dans sa phrase. »

Tout cela était bien plus que Poe ne pouvait supporter. Les mots de Ren résonnaient dans sa tête et augmentaient à chaque fois son érection. Il embrassa le cou du jeune homme, puis le mordit légèrement pour le gouter encore davantage.

« - Enlève tes vêtements. Enlève tout. »

Ren fit ce qu'il lui demanda, se débarrassant avec rapidité de ses vêtements, et une fois nu, il s'assit sur ses genoux pour que Poe puisse le regarder.

« - Oh putain, lacha le jeune homme en retirant son t-shirt.

\- S'il te plait, prends moi maintenant.

\- Je suis sur le coup, répondit-il en bataillant pour enlever ses vêtements.

\- Et prends moi fort, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu des marques de baise sur moi. »

Poe rapprocha le jeune homme de lui, l'embrassa, puis empoigna ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière.

« - Arrête de parler bébé. »

Il poussa la tête de Ren vers son sexe, qui descendit de lui même du canapé pour se mettre à genou devant lui. Il le prit dans sa bouche instantanément. Poe tira encore plus fort sur les cheveux du jeune homme, lui imposant son propre rythme de va-et-viens.

Ren, les joues creusées et la bouche pleine, suçait Poe avec passion. Lui même le forçait à aller encore plus vite et encore plus profondément, enfonçant son sexe dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que Ren avait besoin de respirer.

A un moment, il lui releva la tête à son niveau et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Tu peux faire mieux que ça bébé. »

Puis il le força à nouveau à le prendre dans sa bouche, encore plus loin qu'avant, et le tint dans cette position pendant quelques instants. Les poumons de Ren manquaient d'air mais Poe ne voulait pas l'autoriser à respirer à nouveau. Littéralement, il le réduisait au silence avec son sexe, lui imposant un rythme effréné, à l'affut des bruits de succion que leur activité produisait. Ren glapissait presque, à chaque fois que Poe s'enfonçait encore davantage dans sa bouche. Il le regarda en contre plongée, et son sexe entier engouffré dans la bouche de Ren, aux lèvres douces et roses. Ses narines frémissaient contre son ventre. Il était magnifique comme ça.

« - Bien, c'est bien ça. »

Ren leva les yeux vers lui, la bouche pleine, ses yeux suppliant Poe de le prendre. Il avait besoin de le prendre maintenant.

Poe releva sa tête, et l'invita à se lever avec lui. Il le tira vers la cuisine par les cheveux et lui intima de s'accouder au comptoir. Il lui écarta les jambes d'une main et lui tira sa tête en arrière de l'autre.

« - Regarde moi. »

Ren l'observa par dessus son épaule.

« - Garde tes jambes comme ça et cambre plus le dos. »

Il utilisa la main qui écartait ses jambes pour pousser la tête de Ren en avant.

« - Garde la tête basse bébé. »

Il abandonna finalement ses cheveux et ouvrit un tiroir à sa gauche. Il en tira une petite bouteille qu'il vida sur ses doigts. Ren regarda à nouveau par dessus son épaule et ricana quand il la vit.

« - Tu gardes du lubrifiant dans ta ..

\- J'ai dit, garde la tête basse. »

Poe introduit doucement un doigt en Ren, puis un autre. Il gémit dans son coude, tandis que son partenaire appuyait sur le bas de son dos pour qu'il se cambre encore davantage. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et savoura la sensation d'être enfin dans Ren. Lui même gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses hanches venant à la rencontre de la main de Poe en rythme de ses mouvements.

« - Tu aimes ça alors ? »

Ren grogna de plaisir.

« - Je sais bébé, je sais. »

Il enleva ses doigts au bout d'un moment et entreprit de recouvrir son sexe de lubrifiant.

« - Tu es prêt pour moi bébé ?

\- Oui

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait, prends moi maintenant. »

Poe positionna son sexe face à l'anus de Ren. Il entra doucement en lui, savourant chaque centimètre. Le pilote gémit un peu, puis sortit et rentra à nouveau. Il opéra ce mouvement plusieurs fois avant d'accélérer.

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Plus fort s'il te plait. »

Poe se redressa puis s'exécuta, pénétrant le jeune homme avec puissance. Il tenait Ren par la taille pour le maintenir dans la bonne position.

« - Plus fort encore. »

Poe attrapa le front de Ren, le forçant à tendre encore davantage les fesses. Après quelques mouvements, il remit sa main sur sa taille.

« - Et ça, c'est comment bébé ?

\- C'est cool, Poe. »

_Cool ?!_

Il le prit encore plus violemment, chacun gémissant à chaque fois que Poe touchait le bon angle, jusqu'à ce que Ren finisse en lui et que Ren jouisse lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme de Poe se déverser en lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, Poe conduisit Ren dans sa chambre à travers l'appartement en le tenant par la main. Ils s'allongèrent ensemble dans le lit, se faisant face et toujours nus. Leurs nez se touchaient tandis que leurs jambes s'étaient enroulées entre elles. Une fois que leurs yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité, ils se regardèrent encore sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes.

« - Toutes les heures alors ? »

Ren ria doucement puis embrasse le nez de Poe.

« - Oui, toutes les heures. »


	10. Tu veux un câlin ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain matin ne se déroule comme prévu pour Ben et Poe tandis que Hux prend l'initiative de traiter Kylo Ren comme un être humain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 chapitres postés ce soir, j'ai presque rattrapé mon retard. Il m'en reste cinq d'avance.
> 
> N'hésitez pas (vraiment vraiment) à me donner votre avis, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
> Bonne lecture et bonne nuit !

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Au bout de douze semaines, Ren n'était toujours pas rentré. Snoke n'avait pas été une mine d'information à son sujet, se contentant de lui dire qu'il était parti terminer son entraînement. Il n'avait pas précisé combien de temps il allait rester là bas ou même où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Ou même s'il allait retourner un jour sur le Finalizer.

A partir de la quatorzième semaine, Hux avait totalement abandonné l'idée d'un quelconque retour. Il était à une réunion dans la salle de conférence, qui donnait par une baie vitrée sur tout le hangar, lorsqu'il vit le vaisseau de Ren s'approcher pour atterrir.

Il tenta de rien laisser paraître mais il observa tout l'atterrissage ainsi que l'ouverture des portes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kylo Ren sortit à son tour. Il était vêtu comme à son habitude et portait un nouveau masque, identique au précédent. Il le regarda traverser le hall rapidement, puis s'excusa auprès de ses comparses pour quitter la salle.

Il se dépêcha de le rattraper. Lorsqu'il arriva à un angle, il le vit dans le hall.

« - Ren ! l'appela-t-il.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna. Hux arriva à son niveau puis replaça correctement sa veste, tout en tentant de prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu.

« - Général Hux.

\- Vous êtes de retour.

\- Oui.

\- Je n'étais pas sur que vous ...

\- Avez vous besoin de quelques chose Général ? le coupa-t-il dans sa phrase. »

Il s'était arrêté brusquement et le toisait. Hux s'arrêta également.

«- Vous avez manqué beaucoup d'événements pendant votre voyage, il faudrait que nous fassions un débrief.

\- Vous voulez faire ça maintenant, Général ?

\- Non, je suppose que cela peut attendre. »

Ren se retourna alors et partit, lui faisant explicitement comprendre que la conversation était terminée.

 

Le débriefing avec Snoke le lendemain matin avait été horrible. Il avait été très brutal avec Ren, plus que d'habitude. Ils avaient tout deux passé l'heure à regarder le sol tandis que Snoke leur faisait des remontrances. Il reprochait à Ren d'avoir perdu un espèce de dossier, différent de celui du droïde qui avait couté la StarKiller Base. Hum releva la tête, voulant poser des questions.

_De quel fichier parlaient-ils ? Est-ce que Ren avait bel et bien terminé son entrainement ? Pourquoi Snoke était-il tant en colère après lui ?_

Mais il n'osa pas prononcer un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande de répondre de l'état du First Order. La réunion qui avait duré plus d'une heure était de loin la pire de toutes celles qu'ils avaient fait. Hum avait eu son lot de réunions désastreuses mais celle là obtenait une mention d'honneur. Le First Order s'effondrait et Snoke les blâmait entièrement tout les deux. Surtout Ren. La flotte commençait à montrer d'importants signes de faiblesse, et les deux tentatives de formation d'une nouvelle base s'étaient révélées être des échecs cuisants. Il avait appuyé sur le fait que leurs résultats à tout les deux étaient médiocres, que le recrutement des unités stagnait et que leur stratégies se désintégraient tour à tour. Ren ne maugréa que quelques mots pendant toute la réunion.

Snoke leur ordonna de développer un nouveau plan de fondation d'une base, une qui n'exploserait pas, puis autorisa Hux à disposer. Mais pas Ren. Le général salua puis se retira, en se demandant ce que Snoke pouvait avoir de plus à dire à Ren. Il décida de l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Le jeune homme n'apparu qu'une demie heure plus tard, et Ren sortit rapidement. Hum le suivit.

« - Ren ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous devrions parler.

\- Plus tard. »

Hux soupira.

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Nous parlerons plus tard. »

Mais Hux ne voulait pas abandonner. Il continua de suivre Ren, qui accéléra le pas pour le semer.

« - Vous n'êtes pas vous même, Ren. Vous n'êtes jamais aussi docile. Même avec Snoke. »

L'intéressé ne dit rien, mais continua d'avancer.

« - Où allez-vous ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- J'ai besoin de m'assoir. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, son masque la rendant encore plus sourde. Le général réfléchit pendant quelques instants à ce qu'il devait faire puis il parla.

« - Ici. »

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle de réunion. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Ren détacha puis enleva son masque. Il suait à grosses gouttes, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes. La cicatrice sur son visage s'était un peu améliorée mais elle gardait un aspect rougeâtre qui restait menaçant.

« - Ren, pour l'amour de dieu, asseyez-vous. »

Hux tira une chaise où le jeune homme se précipita. Il observa son visage, tentant de découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Puis finalement, il réalisa. Il avait mal.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est votre blessure au flanc ? »

Ren hocha la tête.

« - Encore ? Elle n'est toujours pas guérie ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« - Allons à l'étage, je vais voir ce qu'il me reste comme soins. »

Hux marcha avec Ren jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une fois arrivés, Ren enleva son masque et le laissa tomber prêt de la porte. Il traversa le hall directement vers sa chambre. Hux entra dans la cuisine pour lui apporter de l'eau et des brisures de glace à marcher. Il aimait bien mâcher de la glace après sa blessure à l'ancienne base. Quand il le rejoignit dans sa chambre, Ren était encore en train d'essayer de se déshabiller, avec des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Le général comprit alors ce qui était à l'origine de sa douleur : en plus de sa cicatrice originelle, il en avait une multitude d'autres sur tout le corps. Il s'assit sur son lit, ne portant qu'un boxer gris.

Hux déposa l'eau et la glace à ses côtés. Le cactus était toujours là.

« - Ren, je pense que je devrais appeler l'unité médicale.

\- Non, répondit-il en s'adossant à la tête de lit, je vais bien.

\- Ren, vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il en buvant entièrement le verre d'eau.

\- Je vais en chercher plus. »

Il reprit le verre et le remplit, commença à retourner dans la chambre, puis en prit un second qu'il remplit au maximum également. Quand il revint, Ren était en train de mâcher la glace qu'il avait apporté.

Il posa les verres et tira la chaise qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il venait le soigner auparavant.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Avec vous ? Avec Snoke ?! »

Ren mâchait nerveusement. Hux soupira et chercha quelques chose à dire.

« - Vous pouvez partir.

\- J'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas en état de ..

\- Vous pouvez partir, j'ai dit. »

Il était devenu soudainement en colère. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. Hux ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là. Sans son masque, il était toujours terrifiant.

« - J'y vais. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ça soit, pouvez vous m'envoyer un message ?

\- Général Hux, partez. »

 

Hux ne savait pas ce qu'il avait amené ici, mais il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de Ren quelques heures plus tard dans la soirée. Il menait un débat intérieur très intense pour savoir s'il devait sonner ou non. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir surveiller sa guérison après l'épisode qui s'était déroulé plus tot. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas vérifier son état.

Il entra le code et la porte s'ouvrit. Il la poussa doucement pour le trouver assit en plein milieu de son salon, de dos, face à la vue sur la galaxie. Il était torse nu et la seule source de lumière était une bougie qui diffusait une faible lueur sur le sol. Il réalisé qu'il était en train de méditer et voulu fermer doucement la porte.

« - Hux. »

Il se figea.

« - Ren. Salut. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais simplement ..

\- Me surveiller.

\- Oui c'est ça. »

Ren inspira calmement puis expira. Il se leva en un seul mouvement, sans utiliser ses mains, mais il montra des signes de faiblesse.

« - Vous pensez beaucoup à moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi vous pensez tant à moi ? »

Hux haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait vraiment bien. Il détestait Ren.

« - Vous me détestez.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas.

\- Vous mentez.

\- D'accord, je ne vous déteste pas autant qu'avant.

Mais vous êtes là. Volontairement ? Pour me surveiller ? »

Hux haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« - Je me suis dit que peut être, vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie ? Histoire de parler d'autres choses ? Ou juste de vous sortir de la tête la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

Ren haussa les épaules à son tour.

« - Est-ce que ça vous plairait ? »

Pas de réponse.

« - Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je reste un peu ? »

Ren réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

« - D'accord alors.

Vous pouvez vous assoir, proposa le brun alors qu'il attrapait son t-shirt sur la table et le renfilait. »

Ren s'assit également, en face de lui, et croisa ses jambes. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants.

« - De quoi voulez vous parler ? »

Ren haussa les épaules.

« - Vous voulez parler de ce qu'il se passe avec Snoke ou … ? »

Mouvement négatif de la tête.

« - Ok alors, quel est votre nourriture préférée ?

\- Ma nourriture préférée ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi vous avez besoin de savoir ma nourriture préférée ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Je vous le demande parce que .. Ce sont des choses que font les gens lorsqu'ils veulent apprendre à se connaitre. »

Hux se sentait étrange de devoir expliquer à Ren comment avoir une conversation.

« - Oh, s'étonna le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre. J'aime bien la soupe de pois cassés.

\- La soupe de pois cassés ? C'est ça votre plat favori ?

\- Je pense. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.

\- D'accord. C'est votre tour de me poser une question.

\- Oh .. Quel âge avez vous ?

\- J'ai 33 ans.

\- Où avez-vous grandit ?

\- Cronoe, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ok, c'est noté.

\- Et où avez vous grandi vous ?

\- Pionia. Quelques part par là.

\- Dans la New Republic ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler non plus. Votre couleur préférée ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment. J'imagine que ça doit être le noir. Et vous ?

\- Noir aussi. »

Encore un silence.

« - Vous êtes droite ou gaucher ? demanda Hux.

\- Je préfère la main droite mais j'utilise les deux. Vous ?

\- Je suis droitier. Ma main gauche ne vaut pas grand chose. »

Ren resta silencieux en s'interrogeant sur quoi il pouvait bien lui poser comme question.

« - Quelle taille vous chaussez ?

\- C'est une bonne question Ren, vous devenez pas trop mal à ça. »

Ren leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je fais du 45.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tout va bien ? »

Ren ne répondit pas. Il regardait partout mais évitait scrupuleusement les yeux d'Hux.

« - Il y a quelques chose que je peux faire pour aider ? »

Ren secoua la tête.

« - Vous voulez un câlin ? »

Hux fut surpris de sa propre audace. Il n'était pas le genre à proposer de la sympathie comme ça, mais il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit l'image d'un Kylo Ren battu et maltraité endurant quatorze semaines d'un entrainement épuisant.

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Un câlin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du donner une poignée de câlins dans ma vie. Mais je reçois des signaux comme quoi vous pourriez éventuellement en avoir besoin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un câlin.

\- S'il vous plait, est-ce que je peux vous faire un câlin ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un câlin, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Hux se leva, traversa l'espace entre eux et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il fixa Ren dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé avant, si proche, sans être en pleine argumentation belliqueuse. Hux examina avec soin le visage de Ren. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs une fois qu'on se rapprochait de lui. Il aimait bien les traits prononcés de son visage et aussi les légers grains de beauté qui ornaient sa peau. Ses lèvres étaient épaisses, roses et avaient l'air douces. Ses cheveux, en désordre, semblaient doux eux aussi. C'était le genre de cheveux qu'on doit se retenir de toucher.

Même si son instinct de survie lui criait de ne pas le faire, Hux prit l'initiative d'entourer ses bras autour des épaules de Ren pour le rapprocher et de le serrer fort contre lui. Les muscles du jeune homme se tendirent mais Hux était déterminé à ne pas abandonner.

« - Ren, c'est bon. Je promets que je ne dirais à personne que parfois, Kylo Ren a besoin d'un câlin. »

Il le sentit se détendre un peu.

« - Est-ce que ça va comme ça ? »

Ren ne répondit pas mais Hux continua de le serrer fort. Finalement, il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui et la tête de Ren trouva sa place dans son cou. Il n'avait aucune idée pendant combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, mais quand il voulu se détacher un peu, il sentit Ren qui resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

«- Tout va bien, Ren, tout va bien. »

Il pouvait le sentir trembler contre lui.

« - S'il te plait, ne pars pas. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. »

Hux l'enlaça davantage.

« - Bien sur que non, je vais rester. »

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que leurs bras fassent savoir leur douleur. Hux se détacha doucement et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. Il semblait effrayé.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Ren secoua la tête, trop gêné pour soutenir son regard.

_Et merde._

Hux reprit le pilote dans ses bras, encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

« - Viens par là, murmura-t-il. »

Il se surprit à prendre la main de Ren pour le conduire vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pris la main de quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Ren grimpa sur le lit. Hux commença à tirer une chaise quand le jeune homme parla.

« - S'il te plait, serre moi encore.

\- Bien sur, j'arrive. »

Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés alors que Ren se tournait vers lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son flanc et se mit en position foetale. Hux passa un bras autour de lui pour lui apporter encore plus de soutien.

« - C'est comment ça ? demanda le général alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux du chevalier. Ils étaient encore plus doux qu'Hux l'avait imaginé.

« - J'aime bien.

\- Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça et se rapprocha encore plus.

« - Personne ne m'a fait un câlin depuis très longtemps.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Depuis que je suis adolescent je pense.

\- Depuis que tu es adolescent, personne ne t'a plus jamais fait un seul câlin ?! »

Hux se sentit à la fois confus et en colère. Il attira Ren davantage contre lui. Personne n'avait serré cet être humain depuis les quinze dernières années ? Il ne parvint pas à savoir d'où ça venait mais il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Ren.

« - Et bien maintenant, tu m'as moi pour t'en faire d'accord ? Et je ne le dirais à personne.

\- Merci. »

Il rajouta, hésitant.

« - Tu pourrais rester ?

\- Rester ?

\- Oui, ici.

\- Bien sur, je vais rester avec toi Ren. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Le lendemain matin, Poe se réveilla avec la sensation d'un vide dans son lit. Ses yeux clignèrent, tentant de dissiper l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il regarda son réveil qui affichait 6 heures du matin. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que Ren n'était plus là. Peut être qu'il est juste dans la salle de bain ?

Il sortit de sa chambre rapidement, enfila un boxer et vérifia. Non. Il traversa le couloir et vit une lumière dans le salon. Ren était là, en train de s'habiller.

« - Ben ? »

Il se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux avant de les détourner.

« - Salut. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tout va bien ? »

Ren enfila sa veste, attrapa son portable, embrassa rapidement Poe sur la joue et ouvrit la porte.

« - Je t'envoie un message plus tard. »

Puis il la ferma et laissa Poe seul.

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Quand Hux se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il regarda autour de lui avant d'arriver à sa seconde remarque : il était chez Ren. Il se tourna et vit qu'il dormait encore, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait avec calme.

Il avait passé la nuit ici, juste comme il l'avait dit. Dès qu'il avait promis qu'il resterait, Ren s'était recroquevillé de son côté, et Hux avait du enlever son pantalon et sa veste pour se sentir à l'aise. Il pouvait ainsi se rapprocher encore un peu plus du corps de Ren. Bien que très long et musclé, son corps était terriblement chaud. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient joliment. Ren avait allumé la télévision, ce qui avait permis à Hux de regarder le journal de la nuit sur la chaine du First Order, alors que le jeune homme à ses côtés s'endormait doucement. Une fois que Ren était profondément endormi, il avait voulu éteindre la télévision et la lumière. Le chevalier murmura alors quelques chose dans son sommeil et les deux s'éteignirent.

_Ren utilisait la force en dormant ?!_

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous la couette pour de bon, Hux découvrit que Ren aimait vraiment beaucoup dormir coller à lui. Tout la nuit, il était resté dans la même position, respirant doucement dans son cou, son nez dans son épaule.

Hux n'avait pas aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Il était resté éveillé pendant un moment, bercé par la respiration du jeune homme.

Quand ils se sont réveillés tout les deux, Ren se serra encore contre Hux.

« - Bonjour, merci d'être resté.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Se réveiller ensemble ne les mettaient pas dans l'embarras ou mal à l'aise. C'était presque naturel.

« - Tu es vraiment calme quand tu dors tu sais. »

Ren murmura quelques chose en réponse.

«- J'ai bien aimé.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé Ren."

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**


	11. Je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux et Ren deviennent inséparables tandis Poe prend une décision qui sera rapidement remise en question

Ce matin là, Poe arriva à en retard à la base. Il prit part à la réunion matinale, s'asseyant rapidement, tandis que ses émotions passaient alternativement de confus, à énervé, blessé et triste. BB-8 tenta de le faire rire avec une série de blagues pré-programmées mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès. Il le remercia pour la tentative, s'accouda à la table et regarda au loin. Les autres s'installaient autour de lui, Leia y comprit.

_Et merde._

Il se demanda ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait sans doute remarqué que Ren n'était pas rentré hier soir. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle se levait très tôt donc elle avait certainement du croiser son fils qui rentrait à 6h, les cheveux emmêlés et peut être même déjà des traces de suçon.

Il évita son regard. Rey arriva et s'assit à sa place, en face de Poe. Elle le fixa avec un air inquisiteur. Elle savait que quelques chose clochait. Il lui envoya ses meilleures ondes « Je ne veux pas en parler » et espéra qu'elle les avait reçu.

La réunion dura une heure. Poe n'intervint que lorsqu'on lui demandait son avis, et quitta la salle dès qu'il put.

Il vérifia son portable, rien de Ren. Il roula des yeux. Rey le rejoignit alors qu'il marchait vers le changer.

« - Poe ?

\- Salut !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai vraiment aucune envie de parler de ça maintenant.

\- S'il te plait, dis le moi. Tu as l'air misérable. »

Poe soupira.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Le jeune homme se résigna et entreprit de lui raconter.

« - Il est venu chez moi hier soir pour parler. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien s'il ne voulait pas de relation maintenant. Je lui ai dit aussi que j'étais prêt à l'attendre, à ralentir, tout ce qu'il voulait. Et là, il m'a répondu un truc du genre :  _Je veux sentir ta queue au fond de ma gorge_. Et il a continué à dire des trucs comme ça, disant à quel point il voulait se faire prendre. Donc, on l'a fait, après lui avoir demander plusieurs fois si il était sur. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt génial, puis on s'est endormis. Et ce matin, je l'ai surpris en train de se barrer en douce à six heures du matin.

\- Attends, quoi ?!

\- C'est dingue non ? Ou c'est juste moi ? Non, il est devenu dingue.

\- C'est dingue.

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais ralentir, et lui il me répond qu'il veut que je le prenne ! Je le fais et maintenant il est bizarre.

\- Quand je lui ai parlé la dernière fois, je n'ai pas vraiment compris qu'il était prêt à être aussi intime que ça avec toi.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi ! Mais après il a commencé à aller dans le détail de ce qu'il voulait vraiment que je lui fasse. Et je lui ai demandé si il était vraiment sur, et après il était tout  _Oh, prends moi s'il te plait Poe_. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'espace de travail de Poe.

« - C'est vraiment dingue tu sais.

\- Peut être que le sexe ne lui a pas plu, je ne sais pas. »

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« - J'ai une mission de vol aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas sur la planète de toute la journée. Mais franchement, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est me cacher, manger des chips et l'éviter pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Poe. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un câlin. Elle le serra dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes et Poe lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin d'un câlin.

« - Tu veux que je lui en parle ou pas ?

\- Non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir quelques chose à voir avec lui maintenant.

\- Ok, mais appelle moi quand tu rentres d'accord ? On sortira. Je paye ma tournée ! »

Poe acquiesça. Ils se prirent encore dans les bras et Rey embrasse le pilote sur la joue en partant.

Il se prépara avec BB-8 pour le départ. Une demie heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient prêt, le téléphone de Poe sonna. C'était un message de Ren. En le lisant, son coeur rata un battement.

_**Hier soir était une erreur. C'était ma faute. Je ne peux pas faire ça et je ne pense pas que je peux te voir à nouveau. Je suis désolé.** _

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Hux ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ses sentiments, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait heureux. A vrai dire, il avait plus ou moins oublié toute la notion d'être heureux. Son panel habituel de sentiment débutait d'une légère propension à se mettre facilement en colère et s'étirait jusqu'à une satisfaction assez plaisante mais qui ne dépassait pas le cap de ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Ren il y a une semaine, ils étaient devenus presque inséparables.

Le First Order était en crise, Snoke les malmenait quotidiennement. Lui et Ren passaient leur temps à donner des ordres sur le pont de commandement et à se disputer, mais dès que le jour laissait la place à la nuit, ils se retrouvaient chez le jeune homme. Ils passaient des heures entière à regarder des vieux films sur l'ancienne plateforme d'archives du Finalizer, en dinant assis par terre. Ils riraient, se posaient des questions, y répondaient, pour apprendre doucement à mieux se connaitre. Hux n'avait pas dormi chez lui depuis une semaine. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Ren, et après que les lumières soient éteintes, ils s'endormaient en s'enlaçant très fort.

Hux se plaisait à prendre soin de Ren, et à s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trop mal à la fin de la journée. Parfois, alors que le jeune homme dormait, le général effleurait les cicatrices de Ren en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son voyage.

Un soir, ils étaient allongés tout les deux dans le salon, Hux lisait un livre sur la stratégie militaire et Ren travaillait sur les plans de son nouveau sabre laser. Hux se redressa et s'assit contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Ren était toujours étendu sur le terre, un peu surélevé sur les coudes. Ils étaient dans un silence confortable, avec le son du journal télévisé en fond.

« - Hux ? demanda Ren en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on vole un vaisseau ce weekend et qu'on aille faire du shopping ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on vole un ..

\- Non, j'ai entendu. Mais on ne peut pas juste voler un vaisseau et aller faire des courses Ren, répondit-il en fermant son livre.

\- Je voulais dire réserver un vaisseau et le ramené après.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le First Order est en train de s'effondrer sérieusement, que les soldats sont en train de former des espèces de syndicats et projettent une rébellion.

\- Oui je sais. Mais j'ai besoin d'aller chercher des composants pour mon nouveau sabre laser. Vois ça comme un voyage d'affaire.

\- Tu ne peux pas les commander directement ?

\- Je pourrais. Ou alors on peut y aller ensemble. J'aime bien choisir mes composants personnellement de toute façon.

\- Tu n'en avais pas récupéré un ? »

Ren se redressa à son tour. Hux était toujours étonné par la manière dont Ren enroulait ses bras autour de ses genoux, comme s'il voulait prendre le moins de place possible.

«- On m'en a prêté un, mais je ne l'aime pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas simplement ton propre vaisseau ?

\- Il est trop grand pour nous deux. Et il a besoin d'un co-pilote.

\- Et qui va piloter ce que tu veux réserver ?

\- Moi. »

Hux leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je veux dire, tu n'as pas besoin de venir si tu ne veux pas. J'avais juste pensé que ça aurait pu être sympa.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais juste pour quelques heures et après on rentre. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe n'avait toujours pas répondu au message de Ren au bout de trois jours. Le reste de ses sentiments étaient partis et il ne restait que la colère. Il avait décidé de passer à autre chose.

Il avait évité Leia avec soin à chaque fois qu'il marchait dans la base, mais il ne put le faire lorsqu'elle vint d'elle même à la porte de son atelier. BB-8 était en train d'expliquer de lui expliquer qu'il avait trouvé des nouvelles ondes provenant des galaxies de l'est, mais il s'arrêta dès que la générale apparu. Sentant que la conversation promettait d'être gênante, il la salua poliment et roula à tout allure se cacher.

« - Générale Organa.

\- Salut Poe. »

Elle semblait étrangement à l'aise. Est-ce que Ren lui avait parlé de leur différent ?

« - Je me rappelle que tu avais suggéré que Ben travaille ici la dernière fois non ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Je lui ai posé la question hier soir, et il m'a dit que ça lui plairait de venir travailler ici. »

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Ren et Hux étaient confortablement installés dans le lit, en train de visionner sur la tablette du général les différents vaisseaux qu'ils pouvaient réserver pour leur voyage d'affaire du lendemain. Le pilote avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Il y avait une proximité silencieuse entre eux, celle qui devient encore plus confortable au fil du temps. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls derrière une porte fermée, ils aiment être aussi proches que possible.

Hux aimait la sensation de la peau de Ren sur la sienne, et lui même adorait le contact. Quand ils étaient ensemble chez Ren, ils étaient toujours dans la même pièce, la même bulle, le même lit.

Mais aucun des deux n'avait encore tenté de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la possibilité d'être plus qu'amis. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que de se tenir la main et de s'enlacer. Hux embrassait de temps en temps le front de Ren, mais ils n'avaient jamais partagé un baiser à proprement dit.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de celui là ? Il y en a plein de disponibles, proposa Hux.

\- Ouais, parce qu'ils sont horribles.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ils sont durs à piloter et sont incroyablement lents compte tenu de leur taille. »

Hux prit note. Ils continuèrent de faire défiler la liste sans dire un mot.

« - Ren ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça te dérangerait si je laissais quelques affaires ici ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Non, bien sur que non. Des vêtements par exemple ?

\- Oui, et quelques affaires de toilettes. Si ça ne te gêne pas. »

D'habitude, après qu'ils se soient réveillés tout les deux, Hux enfila ses vêtements de la veille, enlaçait Ren pour lui dire au revoir et retournait dans ses quartiers pour s'habiller en Général.

« - Oui bien sur. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas laisser d'affaires ici. »

Hux haussa les épaules.

« - Je veux dire que si j'amène des vêtements ici, je vais avoir besoin d'emprunter ton armoire pour que mon uniforme ne soit pas froissé. Mais ça me plairait de rester un peu plus longtemps le matin. »

Ren leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Hux passait son temps à lui reprocher son manque d'organisation au sujet de sa penderie certes, mais aussi global.

« - Ça me plairait aussi. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe bouillait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas encore répondu au message « de rupture » de Ren, mais il comptait le faire désormais.

_**Tu ne veux plus me voir, donc tu as décidé de prendre un boulot dans MON HANGAR ?!** _

Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable sonna. Ren l'appelait. Il décrocha.

« - Quoi ?

\- Bonjour Poe. »

Il avait oublié à quel point il adorait sa voix.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On devrait parler.

\- Parler ? Ou baiser ? Lequel des deux, Ren ? »

Il l'entendit soupirer.

« - Je veux juste te parler.

\- Pas chez moi. »

 

Ils se rejoignirent devant la maison de Ren le soir même, une fois que Poe était rentré à la base. Quand il arriva, Ren l'attendait dehors, assit sur les marches. Poe le trouva très beau. Ils avaient opté pour parler dehors, en marchant dans le quartier. Le soleil se couchait et l'atmosphère se colorait d'un orangé caractéristique sur les arbres. C'était magnifique.

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir redemandé avant que j'accepte le travail à la base. »

Poe ne répondit pas.

« - Tu es en colère ? »

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si je suis triste, ou confus, ou même blessé.

\- Je peux comprendre ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu m'envoies un message de rupture bidon et que trois jours plus tard, tu veuilles me parler ?!

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'ai pas changé d'opinion à ton sujet. Je t'aime bien. Beaucoup. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses ..

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Et bien .. Snoke m'occupe pas mal la tête. Je ne dors pas bien. Mon père manque à ma mère mais elle ne veut pas que je le sache et ne me le montre pas. Son anniversaire arrive bientôt. Il aurait eu 65 ans. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici. Je suis littéralement submergé par la peur. Et je suis toujours à fond sur mon ex-copain, mais il est parti et la sensation de ne pas être avec lui, de ne pas être capable de le toucher, de l'embrasser me tue aussi. Et je ne veux pas t'embarquer là dedans, alors j'essaie de mettre de la distance entre nous. Mais je t'aime vraiment bien, tu m'attires beaucoup, tu me fais me sentir vivant à nouveau, et la douleur part un peu quand je suis avec toi. »

 _WOW_.

Poe se figea. Il se sentit soudainement très égoïste en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui reprochait. Dans sa colère, il avait oublié tout ce que Ren avait traversé et tout ce qu'il devait encore gérer aujourd'hui. Il n'avait même pas pensé que Ren pouvait avoir eu une relation amoureuse au sein du First Order.

« - Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'en savais rien du tout.

\- C'est pas grave. »

Poe attrapa la main de Ren et la serra très fort. Ren fit la même chose en retour. Il avait oublié ce que c'était de sentir le contact entre leurs deux épidermes.

« - Est-ce qu'il y a quelques chose que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

\- Je voudrais vraiment travailler à la base. Rester dans la maison où mes parents ont vécu toute la journée me rend fou. J'ai besoin de sortir. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour arrêter de penser aux autres choses. »

Ils marchèrent en silence.

« - Quand est ce que tu veux commencer ?

\- Tu penses que ça prendre longtemps pour les autres personnes acceptent de travailler avec moi ? »

Poe n'y avait même pas pensé encore.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je vais demander une réunion demain et j'en parlerai avec eux. »

Ren hocha la tête. Ils étaient arrivés à la fin de la baie. Le soleil était presque couché, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe pour l'observer disparaître complètement.

« - Et .. A propos de nous deux .. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

Avant de le voir, Poe s'était promis d'interdir à Ren de travailler dans le hangar et de terminer une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire. Jusque là, le résultat n'avait pas été très probant.

« - Je veux être avec toi. Mais j'ai juste peur de ne pas suffire.

\- De ne pas suffire ?

\- Oui, de ne pas te rendre assez heureux.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu n'as pas à me rendre heureux. Je suis déjà heureux. J'ai un bon boulot, de bons amis et un droïde vraiment cool. Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ça soit. Je veux juste partager un peu ma vie avec toi. Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité et aimé, c'est tout. »

Ren ne put soutenir son regard et il baissa les yeux. Poe passa la main sur son visage et inclina son menton de façon à ce qu'il le regarde.

« - Est-ce que ça te va ? Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi. Tu dois juste être toi même. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir de la nuit, je resterai éveillé avec toi. Si tu es paralysé par la peur et que tu ne peux plus bouger, je resterai avec toi. Je veux juste prendre soin de toi, Ben. »

Ren scruta Poe. Ils échangèrent un regard doux, mais intense.

« - Poe ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »


	12. Parmi tous les autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe réalise qu'il est tombé amoureux de Ben tandis que suite à son premier rendez-vous avec Kylo, Hux a une prise de conscience

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Ren et Hux s'étaient mis d'accord pour un vaisseau assez banal pour sortir du Finalizer sans attirer l'attention. Ils s'étaient habillés sobrement, dans leurs tenues habituelles. Ils avaient déjà voyagé ensemble à quelques occasions, notamment pour aller voir Snoke, mais généralement, ils étaient entourés d'une équipe. La mission qu'ils avaient ajouté au programme de la base était classée confidentielle.

« - Je ne peux pas voler correctement avec toutes ces fringues, s'énerva Ren une fois qu'ils furent dans l'espace. »

Il enleva son masque et bascula le vaisseau en mode pilote automatique pour qu'il puisse se changer. Ils avaient tout les deux apporter des habits de civils. Hux se trouvait terriblement banal avec son t-shirt à manches longues retroussé sur ses avant-bras, son pantalon noir et ses chaussures aussi noires. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer, afin qu'ils semblent moins protocolaires. Ren quant à lui avait enfilé une tenue semblable à celle d'Hux. Il prit son uniforme, le roula en boule et le jeta dans un coin. Le général avait lui plié ses vêtements avec soin, pour qu'ils n'aient pas de plis.

Hux ne savait pas où s'assoir. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment manoeuvrer un vaisseau, il prit place dans le siège du co-pilote.

« - Merci d'être venu avec moi, murmura Ren lorsqu'il s'assit dans son siège.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit-il en l'observant actionner les différents boutons.

\- Où as-tu appris à voler ?

\- Mon père est un pilote. Enfin, était un pilote. »

Hux hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas encore évoqué leur famille respective. Il n'avait pas dit à Ren qu'il connaissait son vrai nom, et qu'il savait désormais que son père était Han Solo, mais il savait que Ren le savait. Il semblait toujours savoir à quoi il pensait.

« - Tu veux essayer de piloter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, c'est tout simple. Tu nous amènes jusque là bas et je gère l'atterrissage.

\- Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, Ren. »

Hux fronça les sourcils à l'idée que les deux officiers les plus importants du First Order meurt par la faute d'un incident crée par ses propres mains, alors que Ren était parfaitement capable de les amener en toute sécurité à bon port.

« - C'est vraiment simple. Si ça se passe mal, je prends le relai. Tiens, je mets les commandes sur ton siège. »

Hux n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme Ren pouvait être aussi laxiste sur un sujet si dangereux. Mais après tout, il avait vu ces derniers jours qu'il pouvait se montrer différent de ce qu'il pensait initialement.

« - Ok, je veux bien essayer. Mais pour la postérité, si jamais on y passe, je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

«- Il t'aime ?! » demanda Ren alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria de la base. Poe l'avait attendu dans le dojo encore une fois, mais elle voulait tellement savoir comment leur discussion s'était déroulée qu'elle n'avait pas relevé.

Poe passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?!

\- Oui. Mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai un peu poussé à me le dire.

\- Un peu poussé ?

\- Quand je suis allé lui parler, j'avais tout prévu dans ma tête. Je voulais lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler ici et que je ne voulais plus le voir. Mais, c'était comme .. Je ne sais pas .. Quand je suis avec lui, je deviens un espèce d'idiot écervelé qui l'appelle Bébé et qui raconte n'importe quoi comme « Je vais attendre le temps qu'il faut » ou « Je resterai debout toute la nuit » ou encore « Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. »

Ren laissa échapper un ricanement.

« - Tu l'appelles bébé ?

\- S'il te plait, te moques pas de moi.

\- Bébé ?

\- Rey, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire s'il est amoureux de moi comme ça ?

\- Poe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est amoureux de toi, et tu es amoureux de lui aussi. »

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Hux et Ren s'étaient révélés être totalement anonyme sans leurs uniformes. Personne ne savait vraiment à quoi Ren ressemblait sans masque, et nul ne fut capable de reconnaître Hux avec des vêtements normaux et des cheveux en bataille.

Ils avaient atterri sur une petite planète appelée Apluna, et Hux était parvenu à les amener avec succès jusque là. Ils avaient échangé de sièges ensuite pour que Ren puisse atterrir. Apluna était principalement déserte mais elle contentait des ressources souterraines intéressantes. Le Finalizer avait l'habitude d'acheter des composants électroniques aux manufactures locales. Hux y était déjà allé. Ils débarquèrent en périphérie et marchèrent jusqu'à la ville.

Le général suivit Ren à travers les différents boutiques, alors qu'il cherchait les bons éléments. Il inspectait chaque pièce consciencieusement avant de l'acheter. Il avait apporté son carnet de notes, qu'il gardait avec précaution. Il était très studieux à faire bien attention de ne pas acheter de pièce de double, tout comme la qualité du métal utilisé, combien de force il pouvait encaisser. Hux se considérait comme relativement maniaque sur ses affaires, mais Ren semblait le surpasser largement à ce jeu là. Ren refusait d'acheter plus de deux éléments au même vendeur.

Le général voulait lui poser beaucoup de questions, mais il ne dit rien. Ren mettait ses acquisitions dans un sac qu'il avait apporté spécialement à cet effet. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Ren soit satisfait, puis ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner dans une brasserie aux alentours.

Ils s'assirent dans un coin de ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne base militaire, commandèrent deux whiskys purs puis observèrent le menu. Hux examina les différents plats, mais surtout, il regardait Ren. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une journée comme ça. Juste faire des achats, se promener et déjeuner sur place. Ren semblait si normal assit devant lui, ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon, tentant de lire malgré l'obscurité. Hux passait une bonne journée.

« - Moi aussi, c'est sympa qu'on soit venu ici. »

Hux écarquilla les yeux.

« - Oui, je sais ce que tu penses la plupart du temps, admit le pilote en le regardant.

\- Tu lis souvent dans mes pensées ?!

\- Ce n'est pas tant que je lis dedans, c'est plutôt que je les entends juste.

\- Mais tu entends souvent les pensées des gens comme ça ?

\- Non, juste avec quelques personnes. Souvent ceux que j'apprécie ou ceux avec qui je passe beaucoup de temps. »

Leurs verres furent servis et ils avalèrent une gorgée.

« - Mais j'aime bien tes pensées, surtout celles à mon sujet. Celles des gens à mon égard sont assez violentes et dures, donc j'ai appris à faire avec. Mais c'est sympa de sentir les tiennes. »

_C'est sympa de sentir tes pensées. Le genre de truc qui ne peut émaner que de Ren._

« - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître intrusif. Je peux arrêter.

\- C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Quand ils rentrèrent, Ren et Hux s'arrêtèrent chez le général pour qu'il puisse prendre quelques affaires personnelles. Hux tira un tiroir et commença à ranger consciencieusement ses vêtements dans un sac de voyage.

Ren regarda autour de lui. L'appartement était immaculé. Chaque chose avait son propre espace et sa propre place. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir le moindre grain de poussière. Le lit était fait au carré, l'armoire rangée au mini-mètre près et la salle de bain rutilait. Il n'y avait aucun signe de désordre nul part.

« - Ren ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu as fait pour obtenir un logement aussi grand ? »

Ren ricana.

« - Quoi ?

\- Bon, tu promets de le dire à personne.

\- Je promets.

\- J'ai fait une pipe au promoteur immobilier.

\- Quoi ?! »

Ren hocha la tête.

« - J'avais totalement oublié. Mais oui, il n'y a que quatre appartements de cette taille sur tout le Finalizer. Et ils sont habituellement réservés pour les visites des grands habitués. Mais un jour, je l'ai croisé et je lui ai dit que s'il me donnait un des quatre, je lui faisais une pipe. »

\- Sérieusement ? Mais il savait que c'était toi, Kylo Ren ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne penses pas qu'il l'a dit à quelqu'un ?!

\- Qu'il a donné un tel appartement pour une pipe ? »

Hux se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre ses affaires.

« - Bon, je l'ai aussi menacé de le tuer très lentement s'il le faisait.

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas juste pu utiliser la force pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ?

\- Et bien, oui. Mais ça n'aurait pas été amusant. »

_AMUSANT ?!_

« - Tu fais des pipes aux gens parce que c'est amusant toi ?

\- Oui. Tu n'aimes pas faire des pipes toi ? »

Hux ria.

_Kylo Ren aime faire des pipes._

« - Pas vraiment. Je préfère qu'on m'en fasse. »

Hux termina de boucler son sac. Il avait finit par apprécier le jeune homme, et trois mois après l'avoir profondément haï, il se retrouvait chez lui, en train de parler de faire et de recevoir du sexe oral pendant qu'il faisait son sac pour rester chez Ren. Il paniqua pendant quelques instants.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi il faisait ça ?!_

Ren sentit la tension.

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fous là, Ren ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi je suis en train de prendre des affaires pour aller chez toi ? »

Le jeune homme regarda le général et se figea.

« - J'en sais rien. Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu le voulais ?

\- Je le voulais oui, ce qui est complètement irrationnel. »

Ren haussa les épaules.

« - Je pensais qu'on ..

\- Tu m'as convaincu de sortir en douce du Finalizer alors que tu sais très bien que le First Order a besoin de ses leaders à tout moment. Tu m'as convaincu de mentir sur un rapport officiel en disant qu'une journée de shopping était une mission classée secret défense. Puis tu m'as convaincu de piloter un putain de vaisseau, et maintenant, tu veux me convaincre de déménager chez toi ?!

\- Je ne t'ai pas convaincu de déménager chez moi. Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais laisser quelques affaires ici et j'ai dit oui. Tu es aussi celui qui est à l'origine de tout le délire « Viens on traîne ensemble ». Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Hux.

\- Et bien, c'était une erreur. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je reste ici."

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe était allongé dans son lit et regardait Ren dormir à côté de lui. Il observait sa poitrine s'élever au rythme de sa respiration. Il se leva quelques minutes plus tard, embrassa Ren légèrement sur le front et enfila un boxer.

Depuis leur discussion d'il y a deux semaines, quand Ren lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps ensemble lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas.

Poe réfléchissait trop pour parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour un thé. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir américain alors que son esprit se tourna encore une fois vers Ren. Poe passait la majeure partie de son temps à penser à lui. A la base, il était prêt à lui laisser le temps qu'il avait besoin. Mais maintenant, les choses semblaient aller beaucoup trop vite, même pour lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation, Ren dormait mieux et les visions de Snoke devaient moins fréquentes.

Rey et Ben se voyaient de temps en temps, pour aller réparer des droïdes, et la jeune fille lui avait dit qu'il semblait plus serein. Poe était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la bouilloire siffla brusquement.

_Merde_.

Il se dépêcha de l'enlever du feu pour ne pas réveiller Ren. Il versa de l'eau dans sa tasse et s'assit en attendant qu'il refroidisse.

« - Bébé ? »

Poe se retourna pour voir Ren sur le pas de la porte.

« - Salut. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

\- C'est pas grave. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Tu veux un thé ? »

Ren secoua la tête pour refuser et se rapprocha de Poe. Il s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme et mit son bras autour du cou de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent.

« - Tu es inquiet à propos de ma première journée à la base.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, je veux juste que tu t'y sentes bien.

\- Je le serai ! Tu seras là, et ma mère aussi, et Rey. Et tout le monde s'y habituera au fur et à mesure. »

Poe sirota son thé en silence. Ren reprit :

« - Tu es aussi inquiet parce que tu trouves que les choses vont trop vites ? Entre nous ? »

Poe soupira. Ren était vraiment dans sa tête.

« - Ce n'est pas ça bébé. Ce n'est pas que je suis inquiet à l'idée que les choses aillent trop vite. C'est plutôt que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse jusqu'à présent. Et que je pensais avoir été amoureux, mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je comprends que ça n'était pas le cas. Je réalise maintenant que je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant de te connaître. Et ça me fait peur. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« - Bébé, murmura Poe.

\- Oui ?

\- Quelques chose me gêne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui était ton ex-copain ? Tu as dit qu'il était parti pour toujours mais qu'en même temps, tu étais toujours amoureux de lui. »

Ren hocha la tête.

« - Je m'étais dit que tu allais m'en parler.

\- Ah oui ? Qui est-il alors ?

\- C'est le général Hux. »


	13. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rapprochement entre Hux et Kylo est compromis tandis que Ben commence sa première journée à la base

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Ren était allongé sur son lit, seul, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine. Il fixait le plafond depuis un moment, puis il se retourna. Il rencontra des draps froids et un lit vide, à l'endroit où Hux se trouvait habituellement. Il n'était pas supposé sentir le manque de quelqu'un. Il avait dit à Hux au début qu'il ne voulait pas d'ami, mais il avait insisté et finalement il avait accepté. Voilà où Ren se situait, incapable de dormir parce que quelqu'un lui manquait. Il sortit du lit pour aller chercher une couverture supplémentaire. Il en trouva une, retourna se coucher, s'emmitoufla dedans et serra contre lui l'oreiller qu'Hux utilisait habituellement.

 

Le général tourna une nouvelle page de son livre. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir alors il se leva pour continuer son livre de stratégie militaire qu'il avait commencé chez Ren. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait oublié chez lui et entreprit de commencer la biographie de Tarquin. Il tacha d'oublier le fait que le lit semblait terriblement froid. Il détestait combien son Ren lui manquait.

_Mon Ren ?!_

Hux se moqua de lui même. Il en était là, le général le plus puissant de la galaxie, qui ne pouvait pas dormir sans Kylo Ren à ses côtés. L'effet de ses bras autour de lui lui manquait, ses cheveux qui caressaient son nez alors qu'il s'endormait contre lui. Il se concentra sur son livre. Il refusait d'admettre que Kylo Ren lui manquait.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Ren s'acclimatait à son nouvel espace de travail. Il avait subit un test d'évaluation avant d'être embauché, comme l'administration faisait avec tout le monde, et ses résultats avaient montré qu'il surpassait les meilleurs techniciens. On lui avait proposé un poste plus haut placé mais il s'était senti gêné de tant attirer l'attention et avait accepté un poste lambda, dans un atelier de niveau moyen.

Il s'assit nerveusement sur le banc, mordant ses lèvres et regardant autour de lui. Rey lui avait déposé quelques barres à grignoter avant qu'il arrive et avait décoré son atelier avec des photos personnelles de lui et de sa famille. Il regarda sa préféré, représentant son père et lui alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ou 5 ans où il était sur ses épaules. Un sourire fendait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre et avait posé sa main dans les cheveux d'Han. Ils riaient ensemble.

Ren détourna les yeux.

Son arrivé à la base ce matin l'avait beaucoup stressé, il avait senti que tous les autres salariés le suivait des yeux. Même si Leia avait préparé le terrain en annonçant son arrivée quelques jours avant, les gens étaient anxieux à l'idée du Grand Retour de Kylo Ren. Il était venu la veille pour rencontrer les techniciens mais il n'avait encore jamais vu le hangar en pleine ébullition comme aujourd'hui.

« - Bébé ? »

C'était Poe. Ren était vraiment ravi de le voir. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait déposé à la base, mais dès qu'il avait rejoint son poste de travail, Ren se sentit perdu sans lui. Rey avait alors senti que le jeune homme était inquiet alors elle était passée le voir pour le saluer. Son atelier était à deux portes du sien. Il avait été content de la voir, et de sentir une présence familière.  
Ren se leva pour accueillir Poe, qui l'embrassa. Il le serra fort contre lui.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Il acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de parler davantage du fait que le général Hux était son ex. Ren avait tenté de lui expliquer toute la situation, mais il était tard. Ils s'étaient promis d'en reparler, avant que Ren l'embrasse et le ramène au lit.

« - Tu es prêt pour le déjeuner ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur que je peux le faire. »

L'équipe avait prévu un repas spécial pour son premier jour. Ils faisaient ça habituellement pour tous les nouveaux salariés.

« - Je serai avec toi pendant toute la pause de midi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Hux et Ren étaient exceptionnellement froids l'un envers l'autre le lendemain matin, après leur premier nuit chacun de leur côté.

Ils étaient en retard pour leur réunion matinale avec Snoke. Le reste de la journée, tous les moyens étaient bons pour qu'ils se crient dessus mutuellement.

« - Je vous avait dit de ne pas autoriser la mission de reconnaissance.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas simplement envoyer la troisième division au lieu de la deuxième et de la cinquième.

\- On ne peut pas déployer un autre Star Destroyer avant que celui de la semaine dernière ne soit rentré. »

La journée avait été très longue et tendu. Hum se sentit soulagé quand Ren partit finalement s'isoler pour méditer. Il resta sur le pont encore une heure pour parler avec ses lieutenants sans qu'on le contredise puis se retira à son tour dans ses quartiers.

Une fois arrivé, il se déshabilla et regarda autour de lui.

_Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?!_

Généralement, après avoir terminer leur journée, Ren et lui avaient l'habitude de prendre un verre de whisky puis de commander à diner.

Il décida qu'il pouvait très bien faire ça seul et se servir une grande lampée d'alcool et commanda son repas.

_C'est trop calme._

Ren était quelqu'un d'actif, et il avait l'habitude de réparer son sabre-laser ou de lire un livre en attendant son plat.

Hux leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à ce que le jeune homme mangeait : des lentilles, du tofu et des patates douces.

_Pas de produit animal, quelle connerie._

Hux regarda à nouveau autour de lui, tachant de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait habituellement avant de se rapprocher de Ren.

Son portable vibra. Un nouveau message de Ren s'afficha sur l'écran.

_**Tu viens prendre un whisky ?** _

Hux se résigna à son destin d'avoir besoin de voir Ren, termina son verre et se rendit chez le jeune homme. Il entra le code et entra. Kylo était assit à son comptoir, des composants électroniques répandus tout autour de lui.

« - Ren » le salua le général. Il traversa la pièce pour aller se chercher un verre dans le placard.

« - Je déteste ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Tu m'as fait ressentir le manque. Je ne voulais même pas avoir d'ami. C'était ton idée. »

Hux s'assit en face de lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Il sirota l'alcool fort tout en regardant les pièces détachées. Le jeune homme avait fait des plans détaillés sur l'assemblage.

« - C'est quoi tout ça ? Tu as bientôt terminé ? »

Ren acquiesça.

Hux ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ça avait l'air très compliqué. Il savait beaucoup de choses mais n'avait aucune idée de la façon de commencer à monter un sabre-laser.

« - Où as-tu appris à en construire un ? demanda-t-il en essayant de mettre le plus de scepticisme dans sa voie.

\- Luke Skywalker. »

_Bien sur, il a appris à construire ça grâce à Luke Skywalker, c'est évident._

Ren soupira.

« - Pourquoi tu es venu ici si c'est juste pour être méchant ?

\- Personne n'est méchant avec toi Ren.

\- Toi tu l'es. »

Il examina le jeune chevalier.

« - Tu as commandé à diner ?

\- Non.

\- Je l'ai fait, et je vais devoir le faire livrer ici. Tu veux quelques chose ?

\- Des lentilles, du tofu … Et des patates douces. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Ren avait été tellement nerveux pendant le déjeuner qu'il était certain que toute la base l'avait vu transpiré, joué avec sa nourriture et tenté lamentablement de faire la conversation. Rey avait essayé d'entrer dans sa tête pour lui dire de se détendre, en lui racontant des choses embarrassantes sur Poe ou encore des blagues vraiment vaseuses. Malgré ses efforts, la discussion avait été gênante. Personne ne voulait mettre la chose sur le tapis, que KYLO REN était réapparu et qu'il était désormais technicien pour la base de la Nouvelle République. Il recevait chaque pensée de la pièce à son égard, pour la plupart assez déplaisantes.

A la place, ils parlèrent de la chaleur qui n'était pas habituelle pour la saison, du nouveau système des X-Wings et du nouveau patch disponible pour les unités BB. Il se sentit mieux une fois le repas terminé, dès qu'il put rejoindre son poste de travail. Il avait reçu ses premières réparations à effectuer, et il avait utilisé la base de données pour prendre des rendez-vous afin d'obtenir les pièces nécessaires.

Depuis que Poe avait mentionné Hux, il n'avait pas été capable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Il pensait prendre rendez-vous avec sa thérapeute afin qu'elle l'aide à s'en débarrasser pour de bon.

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Ils avaient diné dans le salon, étant donné que la cuisine de Ren s'était transformée en atelier. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et avaient mangé en silence. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils posèrent leurs assiettes sur la table basse et les doigts de Ren trouvèrent ceux d'Hux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Arrête un peu, je sais que je t'ai manqué.

\- Mais non. Ne sois pas ridicule, c'était juste un jour.

\- Et bien, toi, tu m'as manqué. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes.

« - Pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre moi ?

\- Je ne me suis pas énervé contre toi. J'ai simplement réalisé que j'avais développé des sentiments pour un autre être humain, ça m'a fait penser que normalement ça n'arrivait pas, et j'ai un peu paniqué.

\- Mais toute cette histoire d'amitié était ton idée.

\- Je sais. Mais ça s'est passé tellement vite. Et je n'avais pas pensé que je t'apprécierai autant. Et c'est terrifiant.

\- Je suis terrifié aussi, Hux. »

Ren accompagna le général dans ses quartiers pour qu'il récupère ce qu'il avait emballé la veille, puis ils retournèrent chez lui. Hux prit le temps de réorganiser le désastre que représentait l'armoire de Ren, tachant de repérer les différents vêtements noirs qui le remplissait, pendant que le propriétaire jouait à un jeu sur la tablette. Hux lui posait des questions.

« - Est-ce que tu plies tes sweats ou tu les mets sur des cintres ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà un tiroir à gants ?

\- Tu ne portes jamais de chaussettes ?

\- Combien de paires de gants as-tu ? Sérieusement ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ça soit ici qui ne soit pas noir ? »

Une fois avoir réalisé sa tentative de mise en ordre de l'armoire, Hux put y ranger ses propres affaires. L'armoire du jeune homme était beaucoup plus petite que celle de Ren. Il était jaloux.

« - Est ce que la conversation sur la pipe t'a gêné ?

\- Quoi ? »

Hux était désormais dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il entendit la question, chaque muscle de son corps se tendit. Il envoya des signaux urgents de détresse à son cerveau alors qu'il voyait la catastrophe arriver. Il l'avait déjà testé avant et il était résolu à passer le maximum de temps sans la revoir. Maintenant qu'il était sur de rester chez Ren, il devait trouver une solution.

« - Tu es devenu étrange après t'avoir dit que j'avais fait une pipe au promoteur pour avoir l'appartement. »

Hux leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je me fiche vraiment de qui tu décides de boire au goulot.

\- Boire au goulot ? Personne ne dit ça Hux.

\- Qu'importe. Est-ce que tu as des serviettes propres ici ? »

Ren le regarda curieusement et il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de serviette propre ici.

« - Bien sur que non, tu en as jamais eu.

\- J'ai juste pensé que ça t'a peut être gêné que j'aime bien faire des pipes aux mecs. »

Hux sortit de la salle de bain. Ren avait arrêté de jouer et s'était assit sur le bord du lit, les jambes croisées, les yeux vers le sol.

« - Ren ? Regarde moi. Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'aurait gêné ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on est très proches, qu'on partage le même lit et tout ça. Mais je n'étais pas sur si c'était parce que tu avais pitié de moi ou si tu .. »

Hux traversa la pièce pendant qu'il parlait et se dirigea vers le lit alors que Ren levait les yeux vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Un long baiser, avec ses mains dans ses cheveux. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Ren le fixait toujours. Hux remarqua alors en détail ses grains de beauté, les arêtes de son nez et la couleur rose de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa sur le nez puis sur la bouche, rapidement mais d'une façon très intime.

« - Et ça ? » demanda le général en observant les joues de Ren devenir rouges.

« - C'était bien. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe et Ben étaient calmement assit à table, savourant leur diner en silence. Rey, Finn et les autres les avaient invité à boire un verre après le travail, mais Ren était fatigué et ils voulaient se retrouver tout les deux. Ils avaient parlé un peu de la journée qui s'était écoulée mais la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient tout les deux était Hux.

« - Combien de temps tu es resté avec lui ? Avec Hux ?

\- C'est difficile à dire. On a jamais vraiment officialisé notre relation. C'est juste arrivé un jour. Et même après, c'était assez compliqué.

\- D'accord. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à la question. C'était six mois ? Six ans ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça compte combien de temps ça a duré ?

\- Bébé.

\- C'était pendant environ quatre ans.

\- Vous vous êtes mariés ?

\- Il n'était même pas .. On a jamais utilisé le mot « Copain » ou « Petit ami ».

\- Mais il l'était ?

\- J'imagine oui. On vivait ensemble. On partageait tout. On s'aimait.

\- Comment ça s'est terminé alors ? Où est-il désormais ? »

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Hux traçait du doigt la ligne des cicatrices sur le dos de Ren dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Depuis leur premier baiser, les barrières tombaient les unes après les autres. Quelques part au fil des dernières semaines, la chambre de Ren était devenue leur chambre. Le lit de Ren s'était transformé en leur lit à tout le deux. La douche de Ren était désormais leur douche.

Hux avait apporté encore plus d'affaires à lui et n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit dans son appartement.

« - Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda le général doucement, en regardant les marques.

\- Non, ça va. »

Il disait toujours ça mais Hux n'y croyait plus. Ren était allongé sur le ventre, sa tête tournée vers lui, son bras à travers son torse. Il était tard mais ils ne dormaient toujours pas. Ils faisaient ça souvent en ce moment, se coucher tard pour parler et s'embrasser encore plus.

« - Tu es tellement beau, Ren. »

Il ricana.

« - Quoi, tu ne penses pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Hux le fixa.

« - Tes yeux sont si expressifs. Ton sourire est presque toxique. Ta bouche est vraiment douce. Tellement douce. »

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et Ren l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« - Est-ce que tu voudrais coucher avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Splendide !

\- Mais je veux attendre.

\- Tu veux attendre ? Tu veux dire, plus longtemps encore que ce qu'on a déjà attendu ? »

Ren ricana encore, leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit, embrassant Hux au passage. Il se mit à genoux et Hux posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« - Pourquoi tu veux attendre ?

\- Parce que, ça serait encore mieux quand on le fera après.

\- Tu as peur que ça ne soit pas bien ?

\- Non. Ça sera bien de toute façon si on le fait maintenant. Mais si on attend … »

Hux souria. Ren se rallongea et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser passionné. Mais ils étaient fatigués. La journée avait été dure, ils étaient rentrés tard, juste une heure auparavant. Ils avaient voulu profiter d'un moment où ils pouvaient être seuls.

Hux s'assit à son tour et mordit la lèvre de Ren qui se releva. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son partenaire et s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Le général adorait la façon dont Ren l'embrassait : c'était à la fois doux et affamé, mais aussi patient et passionné. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient envie de plus. Ren se décala alors doucement.

«- J'ai besoin de dormir maintenant, Hux. »


	14. Safeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe ne digère pas que le général Hux soit l'ex de Ben, tandis que Kylo Ren et Hux se rapprochent encore et apprécient tout les deux. 
> 
> (Afin d'assurer un environnement le plus safe possible, veuillez lire la note ci-dessous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous préviens qu'il contient une scène de viol. Si des gens ne désirent pas le lire, ils peuvent passer toute la première partie jusqu'au début du flashback (il y a des informations sur cette scène par la suite pour aider à la compréhension)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> (Mon rattrapage vis à vis de ffiction.net est terminé, les deux parutions sont au même chapitre. Youhou !)
> 
> Vos avis seront plus qu'appréciés.

Ren regarda Poe au dessus de lui, tentant de discerner son regard. Il était allongé sur le dos dans le lit de Ren, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Il le prenait violemment, ce que Ren appréciait habituellement. Mais maintenant, cette nuit, il voulait simplement le sentir contre lui et qu'il lui fasse l'amour doucement et gentiment, avec des baisers, des « je t'aime » et des doigts entremêlés.

Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé d'Hux quelques semaines auparavant, quelques chose avait changé entre eux. Ren sentait que Poe était jaloux mais il le niait. Ils s'étaient un peu chamaillés, élevant la voix si fort qu'une fois, BB-8 était sorti de la pièce en bipant de peur.

Ils s'étaient disputés ce soir, juste une heure plus tôt. Une fois qu'ils se furent expliqués, ils se ruèrent dans leur lit, Poe embrassant doucement le cou de son partenaire, en s'excusant. Puis leur baiser s'était intensifié, et dès que Poe avait commencé à le prendre, Ren lui avait demandé de ralentir. Il l'avait ignoré. A la place, il l'avait pénétré encore plus fort, faisait monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme. Ren avait tenté de se dégager un peu pour que qu'il le prenne un peu moins fort, mais maintenant, sa tête heurtait la tête de lit à chaque mouvement.

Il gémit un peu et tenta de se placer de façon plus confortable. Mais Poe agrippa ses hanches.

« - Tiens toi tranquille bébé.

\- Poe.

\- Chut. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Ne parle pas bébé. »

Il lui avait mentionné plus tôt qu'il voulait qu'il soit silencieux. Il se pencha vers lui et croisa son regard. Les yeux de Poe étaient sombres, voir même déterminés. Il continua de le prendre comme il avait commencé, trop fort.

« - Poe …

\- Bébé, tais toi. »

Poe élevait la voix, son ton devenant autoritaire et presque menaçant.

Ren avala sa salive. Poe le tenait fermement par les hanches, le poussant vers le bas à chaque fois que son sexe entrait en lui. Ren grimaça.

« - Poe .. Je ne peux pas .. »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement, se retira de lui et empoigna ses cheveux d'une main.

« - Tu ne peux pas te taire bébé ? »

Ren gémit de douleur et ferma les yeux. La douleur que Poe lui imposait progressait dans son corps alors qu'il le retourna.

« - Reste comme ça. »

Il sentit Poe lui attraper les poignets.

«- Poe, je ne veux pas faire ça.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien comme ça bébé ? »

Poe le maintint sur le ventre et posa un genou au creux de son dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas se relever.

« - Poe, je suis sérieux.

\- Tais toi bébé. »

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller tandis qu'il tenait toujours son poignet de l'autre main. Il glissa sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa seconde main.

« - Poe, arrête ça. »

Il enfonça une nouvelle fois sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« - Bébé, si tu dis un seul .. »

Il rattrapa une poignée de cheveux pour tourner sa tête sur le côté et sa langue captura immédiatement la bouche de Ren. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ou même tourner sa tête dans l'autre sens. Il pouvait seulement cligner des yeux et à peine respirer. Il croisa le regard de Poe qui se figea.

Poe relâcha alors toute pression et Ren se dégagea pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Le regard de son partenaire lui brulait la peau. Il s'habilla rapidement.

Le pilote ne bougea pas, ses yeux suivant les mouvements de Ren. Il essayait de formuler des mots mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il vit le jeune homme quitter la pièce, puis l'entendit mettre ses chaussures. La porte claqua puis un bruit de moteur apparu jusqu'à ce que son corps revienne à la vie.

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Les baisers de Ren empoisonnait Hux au point qu'il perdait à chaque fois tout contact avec la réalité. Le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche lui faisait pousser des ailes. Ils s'embrassaient avidement. Hux était assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Ren collé à lui entre ses jambes. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient pas, même pour respirer. Ils inspiraient profondément par le nez.

Les dernières semaines avaient été intenses. La Résistance avait entamé une série d'attaques destructrices. Ren avait du s'absenter pendant plus d'une quinzaine de jours et Hux s'était retrouvé seul aux commandes. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis son départ et ça avait été affreux pour eux deux.

Quand Ren retourna à bord du Finalizer, ils avaient eu une réunion avec Snoke pendant presque deux heures. Ils n'avaient pas une seule seconde à eux pour se dire bonjour correctement. La fin de cette journée s'était révélée encore plus difficile à tenir que les trois dernières semaines.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient seuls. Hux l'avait attendu le temps qu'il termine sa réunion privée avec le Suprême Leader. En sortant, le jeune pilote s'était rué dans son appartement pour trouver son compagnon assit sur le comptoir en mangeant des chips et en lisant sur sa tablette.

Quand Hux le vit arriver, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever avant que Ren se précipite vers lui pour le serrer contre lui. Sans qu'un seul mot ne fut échangé, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, tout comme leurs mains. Le général tenait le visage de Ren en coupe dans ses mains, tandis que lui même avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore davantage. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à que le frottement compulsif entre leurs deux bas-ventres soit trop forte pour être ignorée.

« - Hux. Je pense que maintenant, c'est le bon moment. »

Il sentit le jeune homme sourire contre ses lèvres en réponse. Hux adora la facilité avec laquelle il le souleva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, leurs lèvres toujours collées. Les jambes d'Hux serrées autour de la taille de Ren et ses propres mains pour le soutenir dans son dos.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, le regard brulant, et murmura quelques chose pour allumer faiblement la lumière. Puis il se releva, enleva tous ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer et s'allongea sur Hux. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent le temps que le général puisse passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête, puis elles se retrouvèrent naturellement. Ren embrassa ensuite son cou, suçant doucement sa peau pour savourer son goût, puis passa à sa poitrine où il prit un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses tétons. Sa main se posa sur la bosse de son entre-jambe. Le coeur d'Hux rata un battement.

Ren le massa brièvement, s'amusant à le sentir palpiter sous sa paume. Puis il détacha lentement sa ceinture en le regardant dans les yeux et l'aida ensuite à l'enlever. Ren approcha ensuite son visage du boxer d'Hux et embrassa la protubérance à travers le tissu. Puis délicatement, il sortit son sexe et le prit dans sa bouche. Il lécha son gland et effectua quelques vas-et-viens lents. Puis il le prit en entier, savourant de l'avoir enfin en lui. Puis il remonta son visage vers celui d'Hux pour l'embrasser. Il garda son érection dans sa main et passa son pouce sur sa fente pour recueillir le liquide pré-séminal qui s'y trouvait. Il embrassa Hux à nouveau puis le reprit en entier dans sa bouche.

Le général gémissait franchement, sa tête tombait en arrière et ses yeux étaient clos.

« - Ren .. »

Hux sentit son partenaire murmurer quelques chose en réponse, mais la bouche pleine, il ne comprit pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme en train de s'activer sur lui. Il était magnifique.

Il se sentit venir.

_Non, pas maintenant._

« - Ren »

Le jeune s'arrêta et se mit à genou.

« - J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me prennes maintenant. »

Hux se redressa sur ses coudes.

_Oh putain, j'en ai tellement envie aussi._

Il s'assit vraiment cette fois ci, à genoux, et enleva le boxer de Ren. Sa peau lui avait manqué. Son torse semblait encore plus musclé qu'avant qu'il ne parte. Il passa ses mains sur son corps, amoureusement, puis arriva sur son entre-jambe. Entre temps, il prit conscience qu'il était couvert de nouvelles cicatrices et de nouveaux hématomes.

« - Ren, tout va bien ?!

Oui, ça va. Je te promets que ça va. »

Hux regarda à nouveau son magnifique partenaire, couvert de blessures. Ren l'attira à lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Prends moi maintenant s'il te plait. »

Hux acquiesça puis s'allongea et plaça Ren sur lui. Il lui embrassa le creux des pectoraux.

« - Comment tu aimes faire ça ?

Je veux te regarder. Je veux te voir me prendre. »

Hux sentit son sexe palpiter à nouveau.

« -Et aussi ..

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux .. Je veux vraiment que ça soit gentil. C'est d'accord ? »

Ren semblait gêné de lui demander ça mais Hux se contenta de sourire à son magnifique Ren, allongé et nu sur son lit, lui demandant de le prendre gentiment.

« - Bien sur, tout ce que tu voudras. »

Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et le fit couler sur ses doigts. Il en inséra un en Ren, très doucement. Ils gémirent ensemble.

« - Tu aimes bien ça ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. »

En faisant jouer son doigt dans l'intimité du jeune, Hux songeait qu'il était vraiment très beau. Il en rajouta un autre, tout aussi doucement, puis il le regarda pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il lui répondit en souriant. Hux sourit à son tour en embrassant son ventre.

Il continua pendant quelques minutes, puis en ajouta un troisième. Il adorait le sentiment de l'avoir autour de lui, chaud et serré.

« - Est-ce que c'est bien ? »

Il acquiesça. Ils avaient tout leurs temps et Hux prenait plaisir à en donner à Ren, le sentant se détendre au fur et à mesure.

« - Tu es prêt pour que je vienne maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il un peu plus tard.

\- S'il te plait. »

Hux ôta ses doigts avec douceur puis entreprit de lubrifier correctement son érection. Ren bougeait les hanches d'impatience, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Je t'aime beaucoup comme ça. »

Il s'introduit tout doucement en lui. Ren était détendu, et le sentiment d'Hux entrant en lui était simplement parfait. Le général chercha son approbation du regard, et Ren lui donna. Il entra en lui complètement, puis ressortit. Il fit quelques allers-retours calmes avant d'accélérer. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, pendant qu'Hux le prenait gentiment, comme il lui avait demandé.

Il comprit que Ren voulait qu'il le touche en même temps. Le rythme doux d'Hux lui permettait de ne se tenir qu'à une seule main, ainsi il en profita pour le caresser. Ren ferma ses yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui le prenait. Le général prenait soin d'écouter tous les signaux que Ren émettait afin qu'il puisse atteindre sa prostate au bon endroit. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux du jeune homme.

« - Ça va ?

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un gémissement. »

Hux le fit se rapprocher de sa bouche et l'embrasse passionnément.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura le rouquin.

Toi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Hux sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

« - Est ce que je peux venir en toi ?

\- S'il te plait.

\- Et tu vas venir pour moi ? »

Il acquiesça. Ils maintinrent leur regard jusqu'à ce que Hux jouisse en Ren et que lui même vienne sur son ventre. Le jeune homme adorait le regarder submergé par le plaisir. Il se retira doucement puis se baissa pour lécher le sperme sur l'estomac de Ren.

« - Tu es tellement bon. » lâcha Hux en s'allongeant à ses côtés et en passant son bras autour de son torse, le nez dans son cou. Leurs respirations reprenaient doucement un rythme régulier. Hux alla chercher des couvertures puis ils s'emmitouflèrent dedans. Il embrassa la mâchoire de Ren.

« - Merci, c'était vraiment parfait.

\- Pour moi aussi, répondit le général en souriant. Ren trouva ses yeux encore plus beaux qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Quand Ren rentra chez lui, toute la maison était plongée dans le noir. Il savait que sa mère se couchait tôt parce qu'elle se réveillait tôt. Ren alla directement dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit depuis longtemps. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brulante et s'y glissa pour effacer l'odeur de Poe de sa peau. Il sortit lorsqu'il se sentit propre puis enfila un boxer propre, sécha brièvement ses cheveux avec une serviette et s'emmitoufla dans son lit. Il roula et se mit en position foetale. Il avait été furieux contre Poe. Plus furieux encore qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Il avait brièvement considéré l'envoyer voler contre le mur, prenant le risque de lui casser quelques côtes au passage mais il avait pensé alors à sa thérapie. En effet, la dame qu'il voyait lui disait qu'il devait davantage peser le pour et le contre de ses actions avant de les faire. En plus, il réalisa alors qu'il demandait à Poe d'arrêter qu'ils avaient été tellement occupé à faire l'amour durant les dernières semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'établir un safeword. Il avait été aveuglé par la colère mais maintenant qu'il était à la maison, au chaud, en sécurité et enroulé dans la couverture que sa mère avait tricoté quand il était petit, elle se transforma en une profonde tristesse.

Il pensa à Hux. Il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter de penser à lui, notamment combien il avait aimé faire l'amour pour la première fois avec lui. Il était déprimé et harassé de fatigue après des semaines de missions et lui avait demandé de le prendre gentiment. Et il l'avait fait. Ils avaient fait l'amour de la façon la plus parfaite, pleine de promiscuité et de mots doux. Hux savait toujours quand le prendre violemment et quand lui faire l'amour avec douceur, sans même qu'il ait à lui demander.

Poe y allait tellement fort. Même leur première fois avait été brutale. Ren aimait beaucoup quand c'était brutal comme ça, mais parfois, il voulait juste des doigts entrecroisés et des baisers dans le coup.

Il sentit ses yeux se remplirent en pensant à combien Hux lui manquait. La façon dont ses cheveux étaient emmêlés lorsqu'ils se réveillaient ensemble le matin lui manquait. Les surnoms affectueux qu'il lui donnait, comme « Mon magnifique » lui manquait aussi, et surtout quand il les murmurait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Même sa voix lui manquait. Et le fait qu'il l'appelait Ren aussi. Ici, tout le monde l'appelait Ben, même Poe.

Alors il fit quelques chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il pleura. Ses sanglots secouaient tout son corps. Il avait terriblement honte de lui. Il voulait tellement que Hux soit là pour le prendre dans ses bras. De toutes les choses de la galaxie entière, tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant c'était les bras d'Hux autour de lui et qu'il ne le relâche qu'uniquement lorsque la douleur se sera arrêtée. Ren renifla doucement, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« - Ben ? »

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Sa mère était là.

« - Ben ? »

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans de nombreux états différents pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée : en colère, effrayé, en détresse totale, même évanoui et inconscient. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleuré.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« - Maman .. » murmura le jeune homme. Il ne dit rien mais Leia comprit d'elle même qu'il s'était disputé avec Poe. Elle n'avait pas les détails mais elle savait assez.

_Ben souffre._

Elle l'embrassa encore.

« - Mon chaton, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

\- Maman .. S'il te plait, ne pars pas. »


	15. Transparence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes tandis qu'Hux se voit submergé par la douleur : Kylo Ren lui propose de l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Dernier chapitre qui compte parmi les courts. Les prochains font presque 8 000 mots chacun (et le dernier presque 20 000 ) donc je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à poster. J'espère que ça vous plait, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même en anonyme, même pour dire que c'est nul.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ren ne s'était pas montré au hangar ce matin là, comme Poe l'imaginait. Il avait quelques réparations à effectuer, mais le jeune homme se chargea de les faire à sa place. Ren n'était là que depuis quelques semaines mais tout le monde le demandait déjà.

Il avait commencé à parler un peu aux gens du hangar, surtout aux autres techniciens et quelques membres de l'escadron de Poe, mais il était timide. Il n'aimait pas quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir de la journée.

Poe sentit la nausée monter en lui en pensant à comment Ren avait pris l'habitude de l'enlacer et de de l'embrasser avant de partir travailler le matin. Il tenait sa main jusqu'au dernier moment, et Poe l'embrassait toujours en dernier sur la joue.

Le jeune homme était occupé toute la journée par le nouveau programme d'entraînement des pilotes. Il passait voir Ren quand il pouvait, mais ils n'avaient souvent pas l'occasion de se voir avant le soir.

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas cessé de répondre à la question des autres demandant où était Ben. Il leur disait inlassablement qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

_Ou certainement plus jamais._

Poe sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche en se rappelant la façon dont il avait enfoncé son genou dans le dos du jeune homme pour l'immobiliser. De temps en temps, Ren demandait à ce qu'il l'attache et il faisait ce geste pour le soumettre en plus, mais cette fois-ci, il lui avait fait clairement savoir qu'il ne voulait pas. Ils n'avaient pas établit de safeword encore, mais Poe aurait du s'en rendre compte sur le coup. Il savait comment se comportait Ren lorsqu'il voulait avoir un rapport mouvementé. Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il serra les dents en repensant à la voix de Ren dans sa tête qui le suppliait d'arrêter.

En entrant dans son atelier, il s'assit sur le banc de travail, se repassant chaque moment de la veille, tandis qu'il se haïssait encore plus. Même BB-8 était en colère contre lui : il l'avait évité toute la matinée et roula vers Rey dès qu'elle arriva. La jeune fille ne s'était pas arrêtée devant lui comme elle le faisait tout les jours pour qu'ils partagent un café avant de commencer.

_Elle le sait aussi._

Poe n'avait pas dormi durant toute la nuit précédente, mais lorsqu'il vit la Générale Organa à la porte, il eut l'effet d'une douche glacée. Il se redressa un peu.

« - Générale Org…

\- Mon bureau. Maintenant. »

Ren ne voulait pas rester seul face à ses pensées dans la maison toute la journée, alors il se rendit au hangar en fin de matinée pour travailler. Il savait qu'à cette heure ci, la plupart des gens seraient occupés et ne feraient pas attention à lui. Une fois arrivé, il se rua dans son atelier sans croiser personne et fut soulager de commencer sa journée de travail afin d'arrêter de penser.

Rapidement, il remarqua que quelqu'un avait déjà effectué ses réparations à sa place. Quand il se connecta sur le système administratif, il vit que quelqu'un avait aussi repoussé ses rendez-vous d'un jour ou deux. Il se mordit la lèvre.

_Ça doit être maman._

Sa mère était restée avec lui toute la nuit. Il s'endormit avec la tête sur ses genoux et sa main traçant des cercles rassurants dans son dos. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la cause de sa douleur mais elle en comprit suffisamment par elle même.

Ren se concentra sur son travail et rangea son atelier tout en lançant de la musique. Il voulait se concentrer sur comment est-ce qu'un pilote avait bien pu effacer accidentellement la mémoire de son droïde, et surtout comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir la récupérer.

Il disséqua la carte mémoire en tâchant d'ignorer que Hux lui manquait tellement qu'il en avait mal.

Ou peut être, c'est Poe qui me fait mal.

Ren se promit de ne plus penser à Poe du tout.

Après avoir travaillé une heure, il prit une pause et repoussa sa tablette de travail. Il n'avait au aucun contact avec Hux depuis la bataille d'Undu.

_Non_.

Il ne voulait pas commencer à penser à ça. À leur adieu si rapide.

Il essaya de dissocier les choses qui l'entourait, comme lui avait apprit sa thérapeute pour se concentrer sur le présent. Mais il ne parvint qu'à penser au passer.

_Hux a sans doute réussi à partir d'Undu en vie._

Il regarda sur l'Holoweb pour tenter d'y trouver une quelconque information ou même une rumeur sur l'endroit où il pouvait se retrouver. Il y avait souvent pensé auparavant sans vouloir en savoir plus.

Maintenant, il le voulait vraiment. Il chercha encore et encore, mais il n'y avait rien. Le seul résultat fut qu'il était encore au service du First Order.

L'Holoweb ne lui fournissant aucune piste valable, il soupira et se demanda comment parvenir à reprendre contact avec lui.

_Mais où est-ce qu'il est ?_

Ren n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Il tenta de vérifier sur la planète natale du général mais se souvint qu'elle avait été détruite, par ses propres mains.

_Son portable ?!_

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Quand Ren partit du First Order, son numéro avait été désactivé mais il était sur que le sien l'avait été aussi. Il avait également un téléphone personnel avec un identifiant différent, qu'il utilisait uniquement pour lui envoyer des messages inappropriés. Il était certain que son numéro professionnel avait été supprimé mais ça valait le coup d'essayer l'autre.

Il se souvenait encore des chiffres.

Il commença à taper un message à son intention.

_Hux_.

Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda les différentes photos que Rey avait accroché dans son atelier. Après de longues minutes de réflexions intenses, il opta pour quelques chose de simple.

_**Hux. C'est moi, Ren. Tu es là ?** _

 

 

**FLASHBACK : QUATRE ANS AUPARAVANT**

Ren et Hux regardaient du pont de commandement les pilotes de la Résistance en train de tenter une offensive contre le Finalizer. Le First Order tombait en lambeau tandis que la Résistance était quant à elle coordonnée et puissante, même sous la pression.

« - Putain, murmura Hux dans un souffle sans détourner de les yeux de la scène.

 - Ce message s'adressait à moi directement Général Hux ? lui demanda Ren.

\- Ta gueule, Ren. »

Hux lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de la fenêtre en aboyant des ordres à travers le pont, tentant de sauver ce qu'il restait.

Ren observait les X-Wings voler discrètement sous le ventre du vaisseau, leurs canons avait été détruit peu avant, encore une fois. Ils étaient presque sans défense. Il ferma les yeux sous son masque et chercha les pensées de sa mère. Elle était loin. Elle n'était pas là en train d'assister à ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir les pilotes du First Order en train de battre en retraite.

Il leur tourna à son tour le dos et commença à partir. Son portable vibra, lui indiquant que Snoke les demandait.

Il retrouva Hux dans la salle de réunion et s'agenouillèrent face à l'hologramme de Snoke. Ils fixaient le sol pendant que le Supreme Leader leur criait dessus.

Il blâma le général pour sa flotte peu entraînée avec un manque cruel de plan d'action et de défense. Il en accepta la pleine responsabilité.Il blâma Ren pour son échec de mission deux jour savant, qui était supposé détruire la plupart des X-Wings qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui. Lui aussi en accepta la responsabilité totale.

Une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus rien à dire pour leur défense, Snoke disparu de la salle, furieux, et ne pouvant pas les voir une seconde de plus.

« - Général »

Hux ne répondit pas, ni même il ne ralentit. Ren se dépêcha de le rattraper.

« - Général, ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'était pas votre faute.

\- Bien sur que ça l'était.

\- Non. Si j'avais réussi ma mission, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Ren ? Que je vous reproche la même chose que Snoke vient de faire ? Parce que si c'est ce que vous voulez, faites le vous même. J'ai un vaisseau à diriger moi. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même atmosphère que celle qui l'avait débuté. Depuis quelques temps, leurs journées étaient de plus en plus longues. La Résistance avait gagné en monumentalité depuis l'effondrement de StarKiller, beaucoup de planètes neutres jusqu'alors avait rejoint ses rangs pour contrer les actions du First Order.

Il parvenait, mais difficilement, à maintenir la galaxie sous contrôle. Mais ces planètes s'étaient vivement retournées contre lui, et il avait perdu un grand nombre de pilotes et de soldats.

Chaque jour semblait pire que la veille, mais lorsque le soir venait, Hux et Ren continuaient leur idylle.

Après qu'ils quittaient le pont, souvent très tard, ils se déshabillaient, prenaient une douche ensemble pour oublier un peu la journée et ensuite, ils buvaient un verre de whisky. Ils s'asseyaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient, souvent Hux sur les genoux de Ren.

D'habitude, ils étaient capables d'oublier les problèmes de la journée pour se concentrer sur eux, mais ce soir là, Ren sentait que Hux était trop préoccupé pour pouvoir se détendre, même pendant quelques heures.

Ren se blottit son nez dans son cou, et entra dans les pensées d'Hux. Il se concentra un moment puis il comprit. Hux était en colère contre lui même. Il se blâmait encore pour tout l'effondrement de StarKiller et ne voyait que l'échec. Il ne l'avait jamais admit, mais il se sentait terriblement coupable pour avoir détruit la République, avoir tué des millions de personnes, avoir détruit la planète sur laquelle il avait grandit et même avoir détruit sa propre famille qui y résidait encore. Il souffrait bien plus que Ren l'imaginait.

«- Hux, lui dit-il gentiment. »

Il ne répondit pas, se recroquevillant encore davantage sur ses genoux.

« - Hux, répéta-t-il, laisse moi faire. »

Il le regarda.

Le laisser faire quoi ?

« - Je peux t'aider. Je peux aider ta douleur à partir un peu »

Pendant qu'il lui expliqua le procédé, il embrassait doucement sa mâchoire. Hux secouait la tête et se tendit encore plus.

« - S'il te plait, laisse moi t'aider. »

Il sentait qu'Hux se détendait un peu lorsqu'il le toucha. Il prit ça pour un oui.

Il ferma les yeux et concentra son énergie pour entrer dans l'esprit d'Hux le plus profondément possible, dans les sentiments même qu'il ressentait. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, Ren devant ouvrir les barrières au fur et à mesure. Une fois qu'il y fut, il concentra son énergie pour absorber la douleur qu'il trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas la faire partir mais il pouvait en prendre un morceau, pour qu'Hux n'ait pas à tout prendre sue lui.

Le processus fonctionna et Ren se mit à sentir le poids de sa peine sur sa poitrine. Il serra Hux dans ses bras. La douleur était presque suffocante. Ren, bien qu'habitué à ce genre de sentiment, ne l'était pas lorsqu'elle provenait de celui qu'il aimait. Habituellement, lorsqu'il en ressentait autant, il avait tendance à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui : les objets, les personnes et parfois lui même. Hux ne le faisait pas. Il intériorisait tout, laissant la chose grandir dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui déborde de tout les pores de sa peau.

Ren respira profondément. La peine d'Hux était plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se concentra sur son compagnon plutôt que sur sa douleur. Hux se sentit libéré brusquement.

« - Est-ce que c'est mieux ? demanda Ren du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il surpris, comment as-tu ..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça Hux, ne t'inquiète pas. »

\- Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

 

Poe fixait la Générale Organa de l'autre côté du bureau. Il fut content d'avoir laissé sa veste dans son atelier, parce qu'il transpira à grosses gouttes lorsqu'il vit qu'elle prit son temps pour ouvrir le dossier à son nom.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!

« - Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais bien passer du temps avec mon fils pour l'aider à s'adapter, je ne parlais pas de faire de sa vie quelques chose d'encore plus douloureux que ce qu'il a déjà vécu. »

Son ton était le plus incisif que Poe n'avait jamais entendu.

Il sut pas quoi répondre, chaque muscle de son corps était paralysé, exactement comme avec Ren la veille.

« - A partir de maintenant, tu es placé en congé disciplinaire sans solde. Les nouveaux pilotes seront désormais entraînés par Snap Wexley, qui assurera également ta position de capitane d'escadron. »

Poe parvint à hocher la tête.

« - Nous te ferons savoir la décision du comité disciplinaire dès qu'elle paraîtra. En attendant, tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer dans cette base ou dans ses alentours. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »


End file.
